Starry tales
by Seiyaryu7
Summary: Una nueva aventura donde los entrenadores luchan contra las fuerzas del mal. Lolishotashipping, Luckyshipping
1. Chapter 1

VS. Mew

Era un día como otro cualquiera en una de las islas que estaban cerca de la región de Kanto. Esa isla estaba habitada por personas y pokemon que convivían en cierta armonía, llena de bosques, arroyos y playas pero tambien había varios acantilados que conectaban con las tres montañas donde moraban los pokemon más adultos y territoriales.

En uno de aquellos acantilados se hallaba un chico picando las paredes con un cincel de hierro mientras lo golpeaba con un martillo. A su lado estaba un gran pokemon de ojos azules recubierto con una especie de armadura plateada que tenía varios agujeros.

Aquel chico de veintiseis años tenía el pelo largo de color azul plateado y sus ojos eran de un tono más intenso que su cabello. El chico vestia una camisa negra con franjas moradas que recorrían en zig zag, sobre la misma llevaba un chaleco amarillo claro, por debajo vestía unos pantalones negros que terminaban en unas botas de montaña.

El chico parecía felíz por estar rompiendo la pared a base de golpes, mientras su pokemon le miraba con aburrimiento pero a la vez con curiosidad ya que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que las que le veía tan entusiasmado con algo

- Los oyes verdad lairon- Dijo el chico haciendo que su pokemon soltase un rugido- Las voces de los fósiles están gritando "Steven estamos aquí, dejadme salir"

- Pues yo no puedo oír nada Steven san- Se oyó una voz desde lo alto de acantilado. El peliazul miró hacia arriba viendo como un niñ seis años saltaba poniendose sobre la roca que estaba picando.

- Ah eres tu Skygger- Dijo Steven sacando el cincel de acero para echar un vistazo al niño que acavaba de llegar. Lo primero que vio fue su cabello alborotado de color blanco puro, el cual le cubría su cuello y sus orejas así como buena parte de su frente. Sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo, pero tambien se podían ver trozos de color verde que salían de la pupila pero no llegaban hasta el final del iris, esto le daba un ambiente de heterocromia parcial en los dos ojos. Sus rasgos faciales era un un tanto finos, su complexión era delgada y tez pálida. El peliazul se mostró alegre al ver al chico- En realidad no hay forma de que pudieras oírlos, pero pienso en esos fósiles como un grupo de almas juntas que hace mucho tiempo quedaron atrapados bajo tierra. Y por eso es que debemos encontrarlas lo antes posible

- Ah claro, como una misión de rescate- Dijo Skygger mientras bajaba de la roca

- Si, efectivamente eso. Pero ellos han estado dormidos durante mucho tiempo y no creo que les guste que los despierten - Contestó Steven ojeando una de las piedras que logró sacar del agujero

- Eso no es verdad, esos fósiles deben ester encantados de que los hayas encontrado- Dijo el albino de ojos azul verdosos- Es como cuando nace un pokemon, le agradaría ver que haya gente esperandole para conocerle.

El peliazul sonrió al chico y le acarició la cabeza, pero de pronto un recuerdo vino hacia su mente

- Oye, ahora que recuerdo ¿no era hoy tu cumpleaños?- Preguntó Steven

- ¡Eso es! casi lo había olvidado- Dijo el chico cayendo en la cuenta del significado de ese día. Al escucharle el peliazul sintió como una gota de sudor le recorría la nuca, pero dejó de un lado sus sentimientos y rebuscó en la una bolsa que llevaba atada al cinturon.

- Ten, consideralo un regalo de cumpleaños- Dijo Steven entregandole al chico una pokeball miniaturizada. El ojiazul verdoso sonrió encantado ya que era la primera vez que veía una pokeball de verdad

- Que guay una pokeball. Gracias Steven san- Expresó Skygger alegremente mientras jugaba con la pokeball agrandandola y encogiendola, pero luego su expresión cambió a una más seria y relejada- Pero aun soy menor de edad, no puedo capturar pokemon

- Por eso no te preocupes- Dijo Steven acariciandole la cabeza de nuevo mientras le dedicaba una nueva sonrisa- Se que no puedes porque aún no tienes a tu pokemon inicial, pero piensa en que ella como una motivación, para cuando apruebes puedas ir a atrapar los pokemon que quieras.

Tras pasar varias horas Skygger decidió alejarse de Steven y explorar de nuevo los lugares de aquella gran isla. Sin darse cuenta se adentró en el interior de uno de los frondosos bosques, en donde residía pokemon raros y territoriales que no permitían invasiones de humanios ni otros pokemon

- Bien, se que no puedo capturar pero tal vez pueda obtener un pidgey o uno de esos pokemon bichos- Pensó Skygger mientras exploraba los alrededores. De pronto el chico oyó una especie de gimoteos y sollozos cerca de donde él se encontraba- Parece como si alguien estuviese llorando- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se acercaba al origen de aquellos ruidos, cuando llegó pudo divisar a un pequeño pokemon de color blanco rosado, sus extramidades eran pequeñas con respecto a su tamaño y poseeía una cola larga y fina, sus rasgos era felínos. El pokemon yacía tumbado en el suelo aparentemente malherido debido quizas a una pelea que tuvo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de rasguños y de pequeñas heridas- Parece estar muy mal, pero ese pokemon...- Skygger miró con detenimiento ya que no recordaba haber visto a ese pokemon en ninguna enciclopedia de Kanto- Nunca había visto a un pokemon así... pero no puedo dejarle así, por otra parte parece un pokemon raro- El albino miró la pokeball que aun llevaba en la mano.

El albino sentía que no podía ignorar las leyes, pero tambien sabía que ese pokemon no resistiría mucho más tiempo en ese estado y necesitaba ir al centro pokemon sin embargo el sentimiento de tener un pokemon propio era demasiado grande. El chico no se decidía y el tiempo corría en su contra, miró al pokemon indeciso y vió como este abría lentamente sus ojos azules fijandolos en los suyos. Skygger apretó su pokeball con fuerza y con dificultad logro lanzarla . Esta golpeó al pokemon absorbiendolo en una luz rojiza, antes de que fuese encerrado el albino pudo divisar como el pokemon le sonreía antes de quedar atrapado en la pokeball, esta se movió de un lado a otro hata emitir un ruído que confirmaba la captura.

El albino de ojos azules verdosos recogió la pokeball de suelo, ahora ya tenía un pokemon pero eso era justo lo que le preocupaba porque si iba al centro pokemon le recriminarían por el problema de la edad, pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

Ya atardecía y las sombras de los acantilados se expandían poco a poco hasta llegar a la orilla del agua del mar la cual chocaba con fuerza contra las paredes del acantilado. Steven había picado ya casi toda una pared y se sentía cansado

- Bueno lairon, creo que por hoy podemos dejarlo- Dijo el peliazul secandose el sudor de su frente con su manga, cuando de pronto oyó como alguien gritaba su nombre desde lejos. Cuando alzó la mirada vio a Skygger quien corría hacia él saltando de roca en roca sin llegar a acaerse y en pocos minutos se encontró en frente de él intentando recuperar el aliento- Skygger ¿qué haces aquí?

- Disculpa Steven san- Dijo el albino- He conseguido atrapar a un pokemon muy raro, pero...- Dijo mostrandole la pokeball

Steven rió en su interior mientras que por fuera formó una sonrisa que molestó al castaño quien bajó su cabeza escondiendo, el peliazul puso su mano sobre su cabeza

- Vamos, es imposible que hayas atrapado un pokemon- Contestó Steven en tono de un discurso- Básicamente porque para hacerlo debes tener un pokemon que le debilite y tambien porque solo han transcurrido dos horas desde que te regalé esa pokeball

- No me crees verdad- Entonó Skygger apagadamente, pero luego alzó su pokeball y apretó el botón del centro- Entonces que me dices de esto- La pokeball se abrió liberando al pokemon de su interior sobre una de las rocas. Steven miró asombrado como salió una fuerte luz blanca de la pokeball, pero se quedó impactado al ver el tipo de pokemon que el chico había capturado- Lo encontré herido, pero no recuerdo haber visto uno como este en ninguna parte

- Es un mew- Dijo Steven sin salir de su asombro, pero pronto tomó consciencia de lo que pasaba en realidad- Está gravemente herido no puedo creerlo, un pokemon así... pero eso explica como ha podido capturarlo- Pensó meintras tomaba al pokemon en brazos

- Así que se llama mew- Pensó Skygger mirando fíjamente a su pokemon

- Rápido devuelvelo a su pokeball- Gritó Steven asustando al chico

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el albino sobresaltandose

- Porque así entrará en animación suspendida y podremos llevarle al centro pokemon, si no lo hacemos morirá- Explicó el peliazul alterado.

Rápidamente el chico hizo que su mew se volviese a meter en la pokeball, y los dos marcharon hacia el centro pokemon a toda prisa. Una vez ahí la enfermera que custodiaba el turno de noche atendió al pokemon herido llevandose la pokeball hacia la sala de quirofanos, mientras tanto Skygger y Steven se dirigieron hacia uno de los bancos.

- ¿Crees que sobrevivirá?- Preguntó el albino de ojos azules verdosos con los cuales miraba al ex campeón de la liga de Pokemon de Hoenn

- Creo que sí, pero me gustaría saber como lo encontraste- Pidió el peliazul al castaño para que le contase lo que había ocurrido

- Pues iba a capturar a un pidgey, pero oí como una especie de sollozos y lo capturé- Resumió Skygger- Pero tu pareces saber mucho de mew ¿verdad?- El peliazul asintio- Cuentamelo por favor

- Está bien- Dijo Steven aclarandose la garganta- El pokemon que encontraste es un pokemon totalmente raro y único, al cual tambien se le considera un pokemon legendario- Skygger mostró una alegría al saber lo que había hecho, pero así tambien sabía que no podía usar a ese pokemon hasta que no pasara el tiempo necesario

- ¡Que guay! un pokemon legendario, onechan se alegrará de saber que he conseguido a uno- Gritó el chico con euforia.

En ese momento la enfermera de guardia salió con una bandeja en la cual portaba la pokeball con el pokemon en su interior totalemnte recuperado, la enfermera les dedicó una sonrisa par aluego dejar la pokeball sobre el mostrador y volver hacia la sala por donde había salido. Skygger corrió emocionado hacia la mesa, pero fue Steven quien recogió el objeto que estaba sobre ella, el castaño le miró con preocupación al tiempo en que intentaba recuperarla.

- Lo siento Skygger, pero yo guardaré a este pokemon hasta que tengas la edad para poder iniciar tu viaje pokemon- Dijo Steven sonriendole.

- Steven san, espera un momento- Repochó el ojiazul verdoso- Tu me reglastes esa pokeball... ¡no es justo!- En ese momento mew salió de su esfera y empezó a revolotear alrededor del albino- Ves, quiere quedarse conmigo- En un instante la esfera que estaba en manos de Steven le fue arrebatada.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con mew?- Preguntó el peliazul llamando la atención del chico, el cual se paró un instante volteandose hacia él

- Es un pokemon legendario- Dijo Skygger- Pues voy a ponerle en un sitio adecuado, si quieres encontrarlo ven al interior del bosque de la segunda montaña- Trras decir eso, el chico desapareció por detrás de las puertas corredizas del centro pokemon


	2. Chapter 2

VS. Darkrai

Skygger salió del centro pokemon avanzando por un ancho camino de la montaña, este era riscoso cuyas piedras eran de color dorado debido a las luces de la tarde los cuales anunciaban la llegada de la noche, a los lados del camino los arboles afloraban dandole un aspecto tetrico.

El albino caminaba tranquilamente mirando hacia el horizonte con un gesto algo triste mientras su mew traveseaba por sus alrededor muy contento de recuperar sus energías, pero cuando vio a su entrenador con la mirada perdida en el sombricio con un semblante melancolico se acercó mirandole con curiosidad, pero cuando el albino le divisó en su punto de mira sonrió forzadamente

- No te preocupes por eso- Dijo Skygger fingiendo esar tranquilo, pero luego se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de volverse al pokemon de nuevo- Supongo... que debo hablarte un poco de mí para que me conozcas- El pokemon se acomodó sobre su cabeza disfrutando disfrutando de la brisa fresca que le golpeaba mientras el chico caminaba- Pero me gustaría saber ¿por qué estabas tan malherido?- Sin embargo la pregunta se perdió en el aire.

El ojiazul verdoso pudo oír pequeños ronroneos provenientes de su nuevo pokemon. El chico suspìró cuando se dio cuenta de que su pokemon estaba dormido, saco la pokeball y procedió a delvolver a ella.

Tras salir del bosque se vió en frente de una especie de santuario en ruínas. Entró dentro facilmente ya que el edificio carecía de puertas y caminó hacia el interior. Las paredes del santuario estaban llenas de grietas, solo se manteía parte del techo y había escombros por todas partes, pero a pesar de ello un pilar en el centro de la habitación permanecía de pie aunque no en muy buen estado. Despues de colocar la pokeball sobre el pilar salió del santuario y volvió por donde había venido.

Al salir del bosque Skygger llegó a un pueblo Myrdal que se encontraba cerca de la ciudad central.  
Era un pueblo tranquilo lleno de edificios construídos al estilo gotico, todos tenía un jardín con algún arbol frutal sobresaliendo hacia la calle. Sus calles eran irregulares y tomaban extrañas cuervas en lugar de ir en línea recta, sin embargo lo que resaltaba una espece de iglesia gótica, pero era en realidad un gran complejo de apartamentos con cuatro torres con miles de estatuas de pokemon, hechos de piedra, que decoraban pas paredes de todo el edificio. En frente de la gran puerta de la entrada estaba parada una chica con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, parecía estar enfadada.

Ella era una chica de veintiocho años. Su cara era fina, sus ojos eran de color morado y su cabello era largo cuyo color amarillo verdoso apagado permanecía parcialmete oculto debajo de un gorro de lana. Ella vestía con unos vaqueros azules desgastados, llevaba una camisa rosada debajo de una chaqueta negra.  
Cuando vió al albino acercandose hacia ella avanzó unos paso y colocando sus manos sobre su cintura

- ¿Se puede saber que horas son estas de llegar Skygger?- Preguntó la chica con un tono enfadado- ¿Donde has estado hasta tan tarde?

- Te daría una explicación ingeniosa y razonable, pero técnicamente sería perder el tiempo- Dijo Skygger con un tono de cansancio.

- ¡Ya estoy más que harta de tus sarcasmos!- Gritó la rubia enfadada jalando al chico de la oreja y metiendole hacia dentro del edifico

- ¡Ay Matsu neechan haces daño!- Se quejó el albino mientras era arrastrado hacia dentro.

- Deja de quejarte- Dijo la casera enfadada- Por llegar tarde te quedas sin cenar.

Llegó hacia su habitación tras tomar una ducha en los baños centrales del edificio. Aquél complejo de apartamentos tenía pocos inquilinos, la mayoría solo eran turistas que se quedaban temporalmente, pero ese lugar también servía como refugio donde los servicios sociales traían algún huerfano para que le cuidaran hasta que una familia le adoptara, sin embargo y por desgracia Skygger no era de esos a los que una familia desearía adoptar.  
Una vez que se puso una camisa de franela blanca se metió en la cama cayendo profundamente dormido en el acto.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron la ventana el albino se despertó abriendo sus ojos azules verdosos con pesadez, encontrandose con unos grandes de color azul profundo mirandole fijamente. El albino saltó de la cama al ver que mew estaba a pocos metros de él.

- ¡Mew qué haces aquí!- Dijo Skygger alarmado meintras lo tomaba en brazos- No se como has llegado hasta a quí, pero a Matsu neechan no le gusta que haya pokemon dentro de casa- El pokemon le miró con curiosidad, pero agarró su estomago con sus manitas el cual rugió de hambre

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando entrar a la rubia casera. Skygger escondió a su pokemon debajo de las sabanas y miró hacia la puerta de su habitación por la cual entró la mujer ojimorada dentro del cuarto

- Vaya, es una sorpresa que estés despierto- Dijo Matsu ligeramente sorprendida

- Si, bueno, quise ver el día tan precioso que hace- Expresó el albino algo nervioso pero aparentando como si no lo estuviera

- El día... pero si hoy está nublado- Contestó la ojimorada con una gran gota de sudor recorriendole al cabeza- Muy bien Skygger ¿qué estas escondiendo?- La pregunta dió en el clavo y para el albino eso era algo muy malo, pero pronto se le ocurriría una buena idea

- ¿Que estoy escondiendo?- Preguntó el chico mostrando una sonrisa repleta de confianza- No se... pues tu que crees, un squirtle en el baño o un tauros debajo de la cama- Antes de que terminara la rubia salió del cuerto dando un portazo el cual retumbó por toda la habitación- No tene sentido del humor- Comentó el chico

- Cuando acabes de hacer el idiota baja a desayunar- Se oyó desde el pasillo- Si no te das prisa iras al cole sin haberlo hecho ¿me has entendido?

Mew salió debajo de la sabana y flotó alrededor del albino. El chico le agarró por la cintura y acarició su cabeza haciendo que el pokemon ronrosenase alegremente

- Lo primero es darte de comer algo y de paso comeré algo yo tambien- Dijo Skygger sacandose su camisa blanca quedando solo en boxers. Al estar sin camiseta sintió una oleada de frío y tiritó sin darse cuenta- ¡Pero primero un buen baño caliente!- Al pasar varios minutos el albino salió de la ducha de su cuarto no tan contento como lo estaba cuando lo hacía en los baños publicos- Iremos al comedor general porque no creo que yo tenga el privilegio de que me suban la comida, pero como puedo ocultarte- En ese momento el pokemon rosado, cumpliendo el deseo de su maestro se volvió transparente- Vaya, si que tienes trucos buenos- Dijo el chico asombrado para luego sintir como el pokemon se posaba sobre su cabeza.

Salió de su cuarto corriendo hacia la recepción y desde ahí hacia el gran comedor. No le gustaba ir al colegio, ni las clases interminables, tenía que aguantar hasta que terminara los examenes y como no los aprobara su tutora legal le hecharía a la calle, no dudaba de que ella sería capaz de hacerlo por lo que debía aprobarlo todo.

Cuando llegó a la recepción pudo ver a Matsu detrás de la mesa de recepción atendiendo a una mujer rubia de ojos morados vestida con un blusa marón y una falda blanca. Detrás de él estaban dos personas de uniforme negro con una gran R de color plateado, así como sus guantes y botas, en su cabeza llevaban una especie de boina negra y plateada.  
Skygger pasó de largo dirigiendose al comedor, el ual tenía una puerta deslizante que llevaba directamente a la cocina, una vez ahí se encontró con un hombre adulto de pelo moreno el cual se asomaba debajo de la gorra de chef, ojos marrones. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de chef remangado.

- Anda, si eres tu- Dijo el cocinero sorprendido - No esperaba verte tan temprano. Espera unos minutos, enseguida te doy el desayuno

- No, es que hoy Dilan, llegaré un poco tarde si no voy ahora- Excusó el niño- Si pudieses darme dos bocadillos sería genial

El cocinero le miró de una forma curiosa, parecía que no se tragaba la excusa del albino

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué vas a llegar tarde?- Preguntó mientras apagaba la estufa y echaba el contenido de la sarten en una fuente blanca - Y lo que es más importante ¿desde cuado estás preocupado por el colegio?

- Pues ...¿por qué va a ser? el cole es un lugar muy interesante donde enseñan el valor de la cultura y el de los libros- Dijo Skygger con un tono teatral, pero el cocinero le miró fijamente- Vale, se me a acabado el abono transportes y no tengo dinero para el autobus

- Entiendo, pero entonces ¿por que no pides dinero a Matsu?- Preguntó Dilan sacando una larga barra de pan

- Que va a darme oneesan- Replicó el chico- Además, ella está ocupada con unos tipos muy raros que creo que han venido a registrarse pensando que esto es alguna clase de hotel- En ese momento Dilan empezó a reirse a carcajadas

- Por un momento me has recordado a Matsu- Dijo el cocinero entre risas. El albino le miró enfadado con un siniestro aura fluyendo- Esta bien...¿de qué quieres el bocata?

- Tu bien sabes más que nadie que tengo una imperiosa necesidad de picotear- Expreso Skygger con una voz que asustó al cocinero- Y creo que tu sabes lo que me apetece

- ¿Salmón y queso?- Preguntó Dilan con un ligero tartamudeo

- Trae eso pa'ca- Dijo el albino arrebatandole los bocadillos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- Gracias tronco... eres buen colega- Dijo saliendo de aquella cocina- Cuando salió de aquella cocina vió que ya no quedaban rastros de aquellos tipos vestidos de negro, pero siguió su camino saliendo del edifico. Afuera aun estaba oscuro ya que en esa época el sol tardaba más en salir. Caminó hacia la parada del autobus, la cual era un bnco bajo una placa roja, se podía apreciar que en ese lugar solo estaban ellos dos. Mew se hizo visible y voló de su cabeza quedando frente a frente del chico de cabellos blancos- Toma, te daré este si vuelves al santuario eso- Dijo dandole el segundo bocadillo mientras guardaba el otro en la mochila- Terminaré las clases dentro de unas seis u ocho horas, pero hasta entones quiero que te quedes en donde nadie te vea luego iré a jugar contigo.

Mew alzó el vuelo desapareciendo en el horizonte en dirección hacia el bosque.  
El albino esperó varios minutos hasta que vió que el autobus "L3" se acercaba poco a poco. Cuando paró en frente de la parada abrió la puerta dejando que el chico entrase en su interior. Skygger metió su mano en el bolsillo buscando el billete de diez viajes, mientras lo buscaba vió que el autobus estaba lleno de personas, al encontrarlo se lo ofreció a conductor

- Lo siento chico, pero este billete ya está lleno- Explicó el conductor mostrandole los diez agujeros en el bolleto

- Disculpeme... espere enseguida le pago- Se disculpó el albino apenado mientras rebuscaba en su bollsillo. Ahí tenía de todo, menos los doscientos yenes que necesitaba para pagar el viaje

- Chaval, si no puedes pagar bajate de imediato- Dijo el conductor- No puedo seguir reteniendo el autobus por más tiempo.

El ojiazul verdoso suspìró y salió por donde ha entrado aguantando las risas de todos los pasajeros que iban en aquel transporte.

- Pues empieza bien el día- Habló el chico para sí mismo. En ese momento se oyó varios estruendos y varias gotas gruesas cayeron sobre su cabeza obligandole que se pusiera la capucha de su abrigo para luego sentir como caía un autentico torrente de agua sobre él- Buen día no, cojonudo. Si tan solo me hubiera traído el paraguas no mejor no podría estar- Pensó metiendo sus húmedas manos en el bolsillo, de lo único de lo que se alegraba era que su abrigo era impermeable.

Aunque aunque sabía que aquel día estaría tan lleno de nada, aun sentía que algo iba a pasar, no confiaba en que los sujetos que llegaron al lugar fueran solo visitantes. Por el camino se cruzo con un mareep extraviado quien al verle pasar por delante suya le lanzó un ataque eléctrico haciendole caer al suelo, pero el chico se lo tomó bastante bien, ese día tan solo le pegó una patada en la cabeza del bicho dejandolo insconsciente. Volvió a suspirar al tiempo que metía sus manos en los bolsillos, y caía en cuenta de que estaba al frente de su escuela.

Y posando sus ojos nuevamente en sus zapatos, se adentró a su escuela, desde donde pudo ver que el cielo inmediatamente se despejó porvocandole una enorme frustración, la cual se pasó al instante en el cual conectó un puñetazo en la cara de un chico que pasaba al lado suyo, dejandole aparentemente inconsciente. Masgulló una maldición mientras le cargaba y depositaba en el suelo del patio. Tras ese pequeno incidente sin digno de mención volvió a entrar y caminó casi por inercia a su salón; se sentó en su asiento, para después girar mecánicamente la cabeza hasta la ventana. Ese día si que prometía.

Sonó el timbre del recreo y todos los alumnos salieron al patio espantando a los pocos pokemon que merodeaban por el sitio.

- Esto es todo por la clase de hoy- Explicó un profesor de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, pero lo destacable de él era que llevaba una sudadera de color gris y amarilla. Pero lo que que realmente destacaba era su cara de marginado adicto a la droga más peligrosa que existe en el mundo. El profesor, a pesar de su cara de yonkie, parecía estar bastante cuerdo en lo que se refiere al comportamiento de un adulto. Nunca pidió dinero a los alumnos ni los incitó a unirse al maravilloso mundo de las drogas, ya eran bastantes y había muy poca- En fin iros al recreo, si necesitais alguna explicación, yo estaré en... la sala de profesores si, eso... estaré ahí- Dijo esto último como un susurró más que para sí mismo, para que no le entendiese en la clase.

Skygger se preguntó a sí mismo si era realidad que tuviese ese tipo de profesores en un colegio tan siniestro como este. Aunque eso poco le importaba, con tal de estar lejos de su "Oneesan" estaría dispuesto a ir a la prisión con gran orgullo y un infinito aire de superioridad, llevando puesto un disfraz de juez con una doble pancarta por delante y por detras diciendo "Os lo mereceis, jodeos y prudríos escoria", desde luego entraría para no salir, pero poco le importaba.

El albino salió al patio tranquilamente y se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra apoyando una pierna en el suelo y la otra subida, mientras comía su bocadillo con tranquilidad mirando como los chicos se juntaban en grupos que no le aceptaban, pero eso no le importaba demasiado. En es momento dirigió su mirada hacia una chica que salía por la puerta.

Se llamaba Mikura, era de esas que tenían la piel pálida y de aspecto suave. Su cabello era de color castaño ataco con una cinta azul que sobre salía por los lados desviaban la vista de la longitud del cabello, el cual le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban como si tuviesen luz propia, Vestía el típico uniforme que obligaban a las niñas a llevarlo, una falda marron y una camisa blanca con corbata roja debajo de un sueter verde. Ella era la chica más lista de toda su escuela, sus calificaciones eran siempre las más altas, eso junto a su cuerpo bien frormado, a pesar de ser una niña de doce años la hacían irresitible. Sin que ella lo supiera Skygger, al igual que muchos de los chicos, estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero no se atrevía a decirselo y se maldecía por ello, sin embargo esa no era la única razón: sabía que por muy linda que fuese una niña acabaría desarrollando uan personalidad y solo le llevaría tiempo para convertirse en otra Matsu

Siguiendola con la mirada vió como ella se acercaba a un grupo de chicas que portaban el mismo uniforme que ella. La chica empezóa a habblar con ellas amablemente y luego todas ellas se marcharon caminando

- ¿Es que no podían estarse quietas? maldita sea- Pensó Skygger con fastidio, desviando su mirada mientras daba un fuerte mordisco a su bocadillo, tragandose la mitad del mismo sin darse cuenta de ello, pero accidentalente entornó sus ojos azules con toques verdes en dos profesores que discutían- ¿Como no me he dado cuenta de esos dos? creo que debe ser el poder de atracción de Mikura y su panda- Volvió a pensar en ella maldiciendose mientras que silenciosamente se acercaba a ellos terminandose de tragar lo que quedaba su almuerzo, el cual debía compensar su anterior cena y su desayuno.

- Ya te lo he dicho, algo extraño le pasa a los pokemon de tipo eléctrico- Dijo un profesor de pelo azul claro y ojos amarillos, tenía un bigote del mismo color y vestía una bata sobre su ropa paisanal- Ayer mismo los de tipo agua estaban comportandose de la misma manera

- Si, lo recuerdo- Confirmó el otro profesor. Este era medio calvo y su pelo era gris conservando un tono oscuro y sus ojos eran negros. Al igual que el otro profesor llevaba una bata blanca por encima de la ropa- Utilizaron todos la danza lluvia y aun no se han pasado los efectos

- Pero ahora los pokemon eléctrico se han vuelto locos, fíjate que varios mareep y elekid han hecho explotar el autobus "L3" sin ninguna razón aparente

En ese momento Skygger se quedó paralizado pero sin ningun ápice de expresión, pero se alegraba de haber salido de aquel autobus a tiempo.

- Debio de ser uno de esos mareep- Se dijo el albino mentalmente mientras recordaba al pokemon que le había electrocutado, pero a la vez lamentandose de haber alejado a mew de sí. Entonces sintió unas ganas enormes de abandonar el colegio e ir a buscarle, pero no podía ya que en frente d ela puerta estaban varios profesores de guardia.

Sonó la campana de nuevo anunciando el inicio de las dos últimas clases que quedaban.  
Cuando entró de nuevo a la escuela, pasó a sentarse en su silla correspondiente. No le agradaba especialmente aguantar dos horas a una tarada que se dedica a descuartizar frases en la pizarra y a los alumnos verbalmente, y menos fingir que le interesa la asignatura para poder adaptarse a ella. Entonces pudo ver como uno de sus compañeros, colocó una silla justo al frente de su mesa, y se sentó, con la clara intención de hablar con él. A pesar de que Skygger tenía el entrecejo fruncido, el chico empezó a hablar con toda la naturalidad del mundo creyendo que al albino le interesaba su vida de niño pijo. No le arregló la cara a puñetazos porque la profesora llegó en ese preciso momento.

- Buenos días chicos- Dijo la mujer con una amable sonrisa la cual fue ignorada por los chicos que seguían hablando como si su estanfia fuese inadvertida- ¡Que os calléis!- Gritó clavando sus uñas en la pizarra emitiendo un ruído molesto y atronador el cual destrozó los oídos de los chicos- Me alegra que hayais entrado en razón ¿pero por qué siempre hablais este día?- Se preguntó en voz alta a sí misma

- Pues porque mañana hay puente- Contestó Skygger por innercia un un tono, que según él consideró, bajo

- Skygger como vuelvas a insubordinarte vas a jefatura a por un parte- Amenazó la profesora

- ¿Como me has podido leer la mente?, si justamente es ahí es donde quería ir- Contestó el albino con un tono de sarcasmo

- ¡Salte de clase!- Ordenó la mujer con el ceño fruncido. El ojiazul se levanto despacio del pupitre y caminó hacia la puerta- En cinco minutos entra

- Por supuesto sigue pensando eso- Replicó el albino en voz baja mientras salía de la clase, de todas formas esa clase solo era de repaso para la repesca examinal, pero al chico no le importaba porque había conseguido pasar el anterior examen de lengua aunque no era una nota alta se consideraba aprobado.

Sin ningún ápice de ganas de volver a su aula deambuló por los pasillos mirando como varios pidgei daban picotazos en las ventanas como si no tuvieran otras cosas que hacer. Al seguir caminando por el ilumado pasillo, entonces se encontró con una profesor moreno de ojoa grises acompañado del mismo chico con el cual el albino se había desahogado, entonces el ojiazul rió por dentro preparandose para el asalto profesoral de segunda categoría.

- ¡Skygger ¿has pegado a este chico?!- Preguntó el moreno enfadado debido a dos cosas: la primera fue por los antecedentes del albino y la otra era que el chaval le había señalado chivandose en tono bajo.

- Define pegar- Dijo Skygger- Porque desconozco el sinonimo que lleva adjunto el verbo en sí mismo- Explicó con peros y señales.

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?- Preguntó el profesor cayendo en que el chico se estaba burlandose de él.

- No que lo veo muy graso- Dijo el albino.

- Acompañame a jefatura- Expresó el moreno con tranquilidad sujetando al chico del brazo- Esto Take- Llamó al chico con el moratón en el ojo- Puedes volver a clase y no te preocupes por este gamberro estará a buen recaudo. Despues de enviar al chico hacia su clase arrastró al otro hacia el despacho del director- Antes de nada ¿qué hacías en el pasillo durante las horas de clase? y nada de sarcasmos tuyos.

- Iba al baño, pero mientras tanto quería disfrutar de la caminata por el colegio- Dijo el chico recibendo una colleja por parte del profesor.

Ambos entraron en la sala de jefatura pasando un puente que separaba al claustro general de profesores, del resto de las clases. Ambos entraron en la sala de la jefa de estudios, pero se sorprendieron al descibrir que no había nadie.

- ¿Donde está?- Preguntó el profesor con una gran gota de sudor recorriendole la nuca- Que extraño, hoy no tiene turno y hay profesores cubriendo todas las guardias- Miró en la sala en profundidad, luego salió y miró la sala de profesores, pero tampoco estaba ella ahí. En ese momento vió como el albino se contenía la risa- Esto no quedará así, aunque no esté Isabel, vas a ir al director Gerard sama- El ojiazul sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero logró centrarse aparentando estar tranquilo aunque el profesor se dió cuenta de lo callado que se encontraba.

Al entrar dentro del despacho vieron al director sentado inmovil destrás de su escritorio. Este era un pelirrojo medio calvo de avanzada edad y con barba. Cuando oyó abrir la puerta se paralizó de golpe con la mirada fija en los intrusos pero trató permanecer sereno ante ellos.

- Adelate... ¿qué ha ocurrido Mikoroma sensei?- Preguntó el director con un extraño tono.

- Pues deduzcalo usted mismo Gerard sama- Dijo Mikoroma adelantando a Skygger- Disculpeme, pero ahora estoy de guardia en el segundo "A" estan superrevolucionados- El moreno cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez Skygger?- Preguntó Gerard indicandole que se sentase, pero volvió a hablar sin darle timepo al chico acontestar- Espera a ver si lo adivino... em... has vuelto a pegar a alguien ¿verdad?

- Te has dado cuenta tu tambien- Dijo el albino con una sonrisa sentandose en una de las butacas.

- Vamos a ver Skygger kun- Dijo el director suspirando, pero ese suspiro no era un suspiro de cansacio aunque se parecía mucho- ¿Por qué haces esto? No puedes ir por ahí pegando a la gente como si nada. ¿Nunca te arrepientes eso? - Preguntó el hombre soltando un suspiro que se asemejaba mucho a uno de cansancio.

-Vaya hombre... por qué siempre hace esto- Pensó Skygger mientras aparentaba escuchar el discurso con atención, esa misma táctica la empleaba en las clases para que no le amonestaran- No lo se- El director volvió a suspirar- Si crees que es mejor arrepentirse de haberlo hecho, que arrepentirse de haberse arrepentido de algo que creías que haciéndolo te ibas a arrepentir, pero claro: no te arrepientes, porque si te arrepientes...

- ¡Callate, hoy no estoy de humor para tus tonterías!- Gritó Gerard golpeando la mesa con su puñetazo para luego hacer un extraño movimiento- No tengo otra elección... voy darle la noticia a tu tutora legal, porque esto ya es cachondeo- Pero no te preocupes lo hago por tu bien- En ese momento vió como el chico ocultaba su mirada tras su cabello blanco. El director se sintió triunfante pero al ver una misteriosa sonrisa formandose en la cara del niño. Gerard sabía por experiencia el potencial oculto del pequeño.

- Bueno... yo se que usted sería muy capaz de chivarse a oneechan- Dijo Skygger alzando la cabeza, mostrando una mirada trunfal- De igual modo yo tambien podría contarle a su mujer lo de los trabajos orales que le realiza la jefa de estudios debajo del escritorio.

En ese momento Isabel se levantó de golpe desde el hueco del escritorio confirmando la contraamenaza del albino. La jefa salió rapidamente del despacho y los dos varones se quedaron en silencio mirandose seriamente.

- Está bien tu ganas Skygger kun- Admitió el director subiendose los pantalones- Por hoy haré la vista gorda, puedes volver a tu clase.

El albino de ojos azules salió del despacho con una victoria en el bolsillo.  
Mientras caminaba por los pasillos no pudo echar un ojo al reloj, quedaban pocos minutos para que sonase el timbre. Cuando quedó en frente de la puerta de su aula oyó el dulce sonido del timbre agujereandole los oídos. Se apresuró y abrió la puerta tras dar varios toques, cuando entró se encontró con que toda la clase le observaba incluído la profesora.

- ¿No te había dicho que esperases fuera cinco minutos?- Preguntó la profesora enfadada, pero el tono de la pregunta era muy suave.

- Lo siento profe no te había oído bien- Se exusó el albino sin mostrar mucho interés- Con el ruído que había.

- Anda, entra- Dijo la mujer dando un leve suspiro para luego recoger sus cosas ordenadamente- Recodad que para los que hayaís suspendido, mañana es la repesca y ojo las faltas de ortografía contarán el doble- La clase entera empezó a protestar confuerza, pero la profesora logró calmarles enseñandoles de nuevo el sonido de la pizarra al contacto con sus uñas- Lo lamente mucho, pero esta es la única forma en que aprendáis a escribir correctamente- Tras ello salió de la clase tranquilamente.

La úlltima hora de clase pasó rápidamente, cuando Skygger se dio cuenta ya estaba en la calle caminando hacia su casa. Por el camino puedo ver a la policía junto a varios rangers y medicos alrededor del autobus en llamas tratando de salvar las máximas vidas posibles.  
Al llegar a su casa dejó su mochila en su habitación y volvió a la recepción en donde estaba Matsu y el cocinero discutiendo sobre el menú de la semana siguiente.

- Ah Skygger- Llamó el cocinero al chico- ¿Has oído las noticias? dicen que el autobús que solías tomar fue atacado por pokemon salvajes. Menos mal que no ibas en él- Dijo el cocinero con alivio.

- Pues yo casi prefería ir en él, porque tuve que andar todo el camino bajo la lluvia- Contestó el albino con un tono suave - Oye oneechan ¿quienes eran los tipos de negro que vinieron por la mañana?

- Unos que creían que esto era un hotel- Dijo Matsu con toda normalidad- No me gustó la pinta que tenían y les dije que se marcharan.

- Bueno, entonces si no vuelven será lo mejor- Dijo el albino de ojos azules- Nos veremos más tarde- Exclamó alzando corriendo hacia la salida.

- ¡Espera ¿a donde se supone que vas con este tiempo?!- Gritó la rubia dueña de los apartamentos, pero ya estaba muy lejos de poder oírla, por lo que suspiró resignandose. Ya le cazaría cuando volviese.

A Skygger tampoco le agradaba ver a sujetos vestidos de negro y con un aspecto siniestro. Despues de despedirse de Matsu se encaminó hacia el bosque en donde estaba el santuario de mew, pero antes tenía que atravesar el pueblo entero y llegar a la estación donde había un camino que cruzaba al interior del bosque.

Mientras caminaba por las calles se encontró con varios tipos vestidos de un uniforme negro, el mismo que llevaban esos dos que estuvieron en la recepción. Con gran siguilo se aproximó hacia ellos rodeando un edificio quedando en una esquina cerca de ellos.

- Parece que el proyecto de doc marcha bien- Dijo uno de los sujetos vestido negro- Si logramos terminarlo a tiempo antes de que la gente se empiece a extrañar el jefe se sentirá muy orgulloso de nosotros.

- Y tambien nos ascenderá. Dejaremos de ser los paquetes de toda la organización- Dijo el compañero a su lado con mucha ilusión.

- Pero todavía no podemos bajar la guardia- Dijo otro de ellos- Ese artefacto del profesor aun trae problemas y los rangers pokemon no tardarán en aparecer, pero él dijo que ya todo estaba bajo control.

- Si, así como también, el profesor Lambda dijo que mew había caído por aquí cerca y hemos estado peinando cada tramo de cada bosque y no hemos hallado nada- Contestó el primero de nuevo.

- La culpa es nuestra, debimos colocar más gigaremos por la ciudad- Dijo el último de ellos.

- Ya veo, así que los pokemon están en esa situación por culpa de esos sujetos- Pensó Skygger- Parece que ellos van tras mew, seguro que él estaba en ese estado por su culpa, ¿pero qué es eso de gigaremos?- Mientras meditaba no pudo darse cuenta de que alguien había aparecido detrás de él.

- ¡Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí!- Dijo una voz ronca desde detrás del chico haciendo que la sangre del mismo se congelase y epezase a sentir un frío sudor. Al girar la cabeza, el albino se encontró con uno de los soldados mirandose fíjamente a través de las sombras de la intentó escapar pero rápidamente fue apresado por el soldado, quien le agarró por la solapa de su abrigo y le elevó del suelo con facilidad- ¡Hech chicos venid a ver esto!- Gritó llamando a sus compañeros.

En ese momento los soldados se acercaron hacia el callejón encontrandose con el albino sujetado por aquella rubia.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó inmediatamente uno de los soldados.

- He encontrado a este mocoso fisgoneando- Dijo mostrandolo en alto para que todos le pudiesen ver con claridad.

- Oye tu ¿no estabas escuchando a escondidas?- Preguntó un soldado de pelo negro largo atado con una cinta verde. El albino estaba agobiado y asustado ya que la primera vez un grupo malvado le apresaba.

- No estoy interesado en tu mierda- Dijo Skygger seriamente pero por su tono de voz aparentó ser todo los contrario. Entonces el soldado ofendido le agarró bruscamente por las solapas del cuello.

- ¡Te estás burlando de mí maldito crío afeminado!- Gritó el soldado lleno de ira apretandole cada vez más el cuello del chico, cortandole la respiración. En ese momento para sorpresa de todos aparecieron sobre la cabeza del albino dos grandes ojos azules enfadados y luego se materializó el cuerpo blanco rosado del diminuto pokemon legendario- Este es... mew- Dijo el soldado sorprendido.

El pokemon legendario lanzó un grito al aire soltando una onda expansiva en forma de viento. Esa onda de energía psiquica lanzó por los aires a los soldados vestidos de negro, dejandoles inconscientes.  
Skygger cayó al suelo tosiendo mientras se recuperaba de la brutal agresión.

- Ese... desgraciado si que apretaba fuerte- Dijo el albino mientras se recuperaba. Mew flotó por el aire hasta quedar a la par con su entrenador mirandole con lamentación- ¿Mew, cuando has aparecido?- Preguntó con curiosidad el albino mientras se ponía de pie. El pokemon dijo su nombre varias veces dandole a entender al chico- ¿Como que has estado todo el tiempo sobre mi cabeza?... bueno, eso ahora no importa, nuestra prioridad es recuperar esa pokeball antes de que esos tipos la encuentren antes- El pokemon rosado se alojó sobre los níveos cabellos del chico con heterocromia parcial en ambos ojos. Ambos salieron corriendo de aquél callejón a toda velocidad, sin embargo cuando salieron del cielo cayó un tulipán negro y se clavó en el suelo y al instante liberó una descarga electrica, la cual afectó al albino y al pokemon.

Skygger retuvo su grito de dolor al igual que el pokemon, peor no pudo evitar caer de nuevo al suelo derrodillas mientras varias descargas de electricidas se hacía visibles en su cuerpo.

- Aiya, sabía que había un mew por estos lares, pero jamás creí que fuera encontrado por alguien como tú- Dijo una hermosa voz femenina desde la acera- La misma chica que estaba en aquel complejo de apartamentos.

Cuando el albino alzó la mirada pudo ver una mujer caminando tranquilamente en su dirección. Al enfocar bien la mirada la reconoció tras haberla visto en la recepción esa misma mañana, pero ahora esa mujer llevaba unas botas blancas que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas, por encima de ellas llevaba una minifalda del mismo color. Tenía esa camisa negra que llevaban los soldados pero ella tenía unos guantes blancos que casi le llegaban al hombro. Su pelo hondulado de color rubio permanecía semioculto debajo de una boina de color blanco y rosa, la cual a difenrencia de los demás no ocultaba sos ojos morados.

- ¿Quién se supone que eres tú y esos?- Preguntó Skygger cansado ya de los acontecimientos que han sucedido en todo ese día.

- Aiya, pero qué forma de hablar es esa, las niñas deben ser cordiales y educadas- Dijo la rubia divertida, pero enseguida se puso seria- Mis colegas me conocen como la 009 Dominó, pero todos mis adversarios me conocen como el Tulipán Negro.

- ¡No soy ninguna niña, soy un chico aunque no lo aparento!- Gritó el albino con furia- Además, no has contestado a mi pregunta.

- ¿De verdad es un niño? pues a mí me parece una niña- Pensó Dominó extrañada mientras una gran gota de sudor se deslizaba por su nuca- Umm... eres un niño muy perspicáz, pero no tengo ninguna intención de revelarte mi nombre - Dijo con los ojos cerrados posando su mano en la cintura mientras que con la otra negaba con su dedo índice, pero caundo abrió los ojos pudo ver que el albino ya no estaba parado en ese mismo lugar.

En cuanto Dominó se distrajo el albino aprovechó para escapar corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

- Mew te voy a ser sincero. No voy a poder escapar de ella- Confesó Skygger mientras corría con todo lo que daban sus diminutas piernas- Esto solo da para ganar un poco de tiempo...mew, necesito tu ayuda- El pokemon rosado cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos meditando.

En ese momento una onda de varios colores salió de la nada estrellandose en el suelo justo en frente del albino causando una explosión que estrelló al niño contra una pared del edificio más cercano dejandole aparentemente inconsciente.

Desde uno de los edificos saltaron al suelo dos chicas y un espeon.  
La primera era una rubia de pelo largo envuelto en dos enormes rulos mucho más grandes que los de Dominó y estos sobresalían a cada lado de su cabeza y un gran mechón que le cubría uno de sus castaños grandes ojos. Vestía una ligera camisa negra, sin mangas que apenas llegaba a cubrir su estomago, sus pantalones eran ajustados y de color negro mientras que en su pierna izquierda tenía el dibujo de unos labios carmesí y esta acavaba en una pieza de color carmesí.  
A su lado estaba parada una mujer cuyo cabello de color azul plata se alzaba a los lados en forma de dos grandes picos y un flequillo recto cobría su frente pero no llegaba hasta sus ojos castaños. Ella llevaba una ropa similar a la de su compañera pero sus labios se hallaban dibujados en la pierna derecha y su color era morado.

En ese momento llegó Dominó y vió a las dos chicas paradas en frente del albino, quien se encontraba tumbado en la acera inconsciente junto con su mew. Cuando las dos chicas la vieron llegar esbozaron una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Vaya Dominó, para ser una chica de la élite del Team Rocket has dejado que un simple cría se burle de tí- Dijo la rubia con un tono ligeramente despectivo.

- Annie, Oakley ¿qué haceis aquí?- Preguntó Dominó con el ceño fruncido.

- Teníamos una misión cerca de aquí pero como fue facilísima la terminamos enseguida y nos asomamos para ver como va el proyecto- Dijo Oakley casi alardeando de su triunfo. Dominó miró fíjamente a la peliazul, conteniendo sus ganas de darle una bofetada.

- El proyecto va bien Oakley, dentro de poco conseguiremos terminar esa máquina y capturaremos a giratina para Giovanni- Dijo Dominó intentando ponerse a su altura- Y este mew es un pequeño regalo extra, no contábamos con que apareciese.

- Chicas ¿no sería mejor que tomasemos a mew antes de que se despertara?- Preguntó Annei. Ambas chicas miraron a la rubia seriamente haciendo que la piel de la rubia se pusiese de gallina.

- Este chico ya me ha causado demasiados problemas- Dijo Dominó mientras se acercaba hacia el albino, sin emabrgo detrás de ella sus compañeras la miraron de una forma extraña.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Dominó?- Preguntó Oakley deteniendo a la rubia en seco, la cual se giró hacia la peliazul- Es una chica ¿no lo ves?- Señaló hacia el albino postrado incosciente en el suelo.

- ¿Que es que no lo ves?, es un chico- Recriminó la rubia de ojos azules- ¿Acaso tu gusto por los hombres es tan pésimo que no puedes diferenciar a un niñ una niña?- La peliazul apretó los puños mientras la miraba fíjamente.

Antes de que las dos volviesen a iniciar una pelea, Annie intervino poniendose entre las chicas.

- Como sea, un lindo niño con los rasgos finos es el enemigo indiscutible de todas las mujeres- Dijo Annie parando a las dos ejecutivas de la organisación.

Las mujeres se acercaron más al inconsciente albino , el cual tenia al pokemon legendario sobre su cabeza en su mismo estado. Dominó se agachó y trató de coger a mew entre sus brazos, pero en el momento en el cual les tocó emitieron un fuerte destello rojizo y ambos se disolvieron en partículas de luz. Las chicas quedaron sorpendidas y confusas al ver aquello.

Mientras tanto Skygger las miraba desde un escondite detrás de una esquina cerca de ellas, agradecía que el metrónomo de su mew hubiese dado sustituto y gracias a eso habían salido ilesos por muy poco. No sabia que quería esa gente de mew, pero nadabueno podría salir de una organisación criminal.  
En ese momento, sin saber como, sintió una presencia desde detrás de él. Cuando se giró se encontró con un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, vestido con el uniforme de los top rangers.

- ¿Eres un pokemon ranger?- Preguntó Skygger con gran asombro.

- Acertaste- Dijo el rubio ranger. en ese momento agarró al albino y se pegó a la pared intentando ocultarse de los soldados del team rocket- Este lugar es peligroso ¿vamos a un sito más tranquilo?- El niño asintió. Ambos salieron con sigilo evitando encontrarse con miembros de aquella organización, cuando ya por fín vieron que estaban seguros el ranger soltó al estudiante- Perdón por arrastrarte de esa manera.

- No te preocupes ya me he acostumbrado a ello- Respondió Skygger con un extraño tono alegre- ¿De verdad eres un pokemon ranger?- Preguntó emocionado.

- Acertastes, soy Jack Walker, pero puedes llamarme Jackie- Dijo el rubio estrechandole la mano.

- Encantado de conocerte, me llamo Skygger Faust- Dijo el albino correspondiendo a su gesto- Y este es mi amigo mew- Alzó el brazo haciendo que el pokemon rosaldo saltara desde sus cabellos blancos y se acercara al pokemon ranger.

- Y veo, un mew- Dijo Jackie sorprendido al ver dicho pokemon raro y legendario- Es casi imposible ver un mew por estos lares, pero que tu... deberías iros a casa y ocultaros de esa gente, no meteros en lios.

- Si pero hay un cierto problema- Dijo Skygger con su típica actitud alegre- Y es que por motivos personales y estúpidos dejé la pokeball de mew en aquella montaña- El niño señaló la cumbre de dicho monte verde lleno de árboles mientras que su pokemon suspiraba con pesadez.

El pokemon ranger miró la montaña con una expresión que rozaba entre la duda y la preocupación, pero luego se volvió acia el albino mirandose con determinación.

- No te preocupes, cuando derrote a esos malvados, me encargaré de traerla- Prometió el ojiverde golpeando su pecho con su puño cerrado. El albino le miró unos segundos sin reaccionar pero luego esbozó otra vez su típica sonrisa alegre.

- Ah, muy bien- Contestó Skygger mientras veía como el ranger se alejaba a grandes zancadas. Cuando sintió que se había quedado solo, mew maulló extrañado mientras miraba a su entrenador, quien borró su sonrisa y puso una expresión seria mientras miraba la calle fíjamente- Eso está muy bien, dejaré que ese ranger nos limpie el camino de esas molestias, pero mientras recuperaré la pokeball- Pensó detenidamente, pero en ese momento una nueva idea afloró de golpe- ¿Y de qué necesito recuperar la ball, si puedo pedirle a Steven san que me de otra?- Preguntó al pokemon, quien le contestó cerrando sus ojos azulados y revoloteando en el aire- Pero aun me sigue preocupando algo que ellos dijeron... gigaremos... ¿qué es?- Pensó en voz alta- Si fueron ellos los causantes del comportamiento de los pokemon, entonces debo detenerlos.

- ¿Mew?- Preguntó el pokemon mientras le miraba con curiosidad. El albino le agarró en un cálido abrazo y corrió siguiendo la calle.

Ambos llegaron a un pequeño parque , el cual consistía en una plaza con una fuente en el centro, cuatro bancos establecidos alrededor de la misma y un par de árboles. En frente de la fuente había una extraña máquina enorme y pesada cuya forma esférica giraba sobre sí misma, alrededor de ella estaban parados un montón pokemon hipnotizados por los extraños sonidos que procedían de la misma.

- Vaya, si que hay muchos pokemon- Dijo Skygger con un tono sarcástico- Como vamos...

- Mew, mew- Dijo el pokemon rosado liberando energía que se transformó en una especie de tornado de energía psiquica que elevó a todos los pokemon por los aires, limpiando toda la plaza.

- ¿Así que esto es un gigaremo?- Se preguntó el albino acercandose hacia el aparato lentamente juento con su pokemon legendario- Ahora solo queda destruírlo y evitaremos que sigan manipulando pokemon.

- ¡No permitiré que toqueis ese gigaremo, venomoth viento plata!- Gritó alguien desde un lugar cerca del aparato. En un parpadeo, una ráfaga lanzo por los aires a los dos obligandoles a alejarse de la máquina. Skygger se levantó del suelo y vió que ahora tenía enfrente a uno de los soldados con los que se enfrentó antes.

Ese soldado era un hombre corpulento cuyo cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos quedaban tapados por su boina negra. A su lado se encontraba un pokemon parecido a una mariposa, pero su color era de un lila pálido.

- Otra vez ese uniforme- Susurró el ojiazul verdoso mientras se levantaba- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Mark, uno de los soldados del shin team rocket y encargado de la seguridad de este gigaremo- Dijo el castaño regresando a su venomoth a la ball negra que llevaba, un moviemientos que extrañó al albino. Entonces sacó otra ball de la cual salió un pokemon bípedo de color rojo- Pero si ese es mew...- Dijo delañando al pokemon rosado- Entregamelo- El albino negó con la cabeza- Entonces, le tomaré por la fuerza. ¡Charmeleon cuchillada!- El pokemon rojizo cruzós brazos mientras sus uñas blancas se alargaron tornandose brillanes y muy afiladas- Y su objetivo será...- Señaló a mew, pero luego cambió de dirección hacia el chico- Serás tú mismo.

Charmeleon se lanzó corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Skygger con su mirafa fija en su presa. El albino se quedó pretrificado en el sitio mientras miraba como su agresor se acercaba hacia él.  
A mitad del camino mew apareció en frente del pokemon rojo intentando detenerle, pero charmeleon giró sobre sí mismo y pasó al lado de mew esquivandole para sorpresa de los dos y tras esquivar el obstaculo dió un salto directo hacia Skygger mientras alzaba sus uno se sus brazos.

Un chorro de sangre se alzó al cielo y manchó la tierra  
Skygger retrocedió unos pasos mientras agarraba su mejilla sangrente con sus manos, alzó su mirada hacia el pokemon agresor y su siniestro entrenador quién sonreía con satisfacción.

- Mew, mew- Maulló mew con un preocupación, se le caía el alma al suelo al ver a su entrenador herido.

- No está mal, antes de que cuchillada te alcanzase saltaste hacia atrás para evitar reibir el daño, pero espero que no pienses que ese era todo el ataque de charmeleon- Dijo Mark alertando a los dos- ¡Todavía queda un ataque más, charmeleon vuelve a usar cuchillada!- El pokemon volvió a preparar su ataque alzando su secundo brazo. Skygger se preparó para lo peor mientras que mew se lanzó contra charmeleon leno de rabia, pero en ese momento un brazo metalico, recubierto de una capa dorada y con muchos colores, golpeó en la mandíbula a charmeleon lanzandolo por los aires- ¿Pero qué es...?- Preguntó el soldado rocket mientras que su charmeleon se levantaba del suelo frotandose su mentón con su mano.

Mew se acercó hacia su entrenador, quien estaba parado agarrandose la mejilla con su mano. Ambos miraron al pokemon que estaba a su lado.

Ese pokemon tenía un prominente tamaño con cuatro brazos de tres garras cada uno. Su color metalizado contrastaba con el rojo de sus ojos, los cuales sobresalían por encima de una equis que cruzaba su cara. En cierto modo, ese pokemon era una equis en sí.

- ¿Qué pokemon es este?- Se preguntó Skyggeral no recordar la forma de dicho pokemon en ninguna foto. Entonces cuando oyó varios pasos, se giró y vió como Steven se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

- Estás bien, Skygger- Dijo Steven inclinandose para ver mejor al chico.

- Yo estoy bien- Dijo el albino volteandose hacia el soldado rocket- Pero ese sujeto... no me va a dejar acercarme a ese gigaremo.

- No te preocupes por eso, nosotros lo destruirémos ¿verdad metagross?- Preguntó el peliazul a su pokemon flotante quien asintió preaparandose.

Mientras tanto el soldado rocket se enfureció al ver como los refuerzos del niño le habían salvado de su ataque.

- Eso si que es interesante. No sabía que el campeón Steven estaba en este lugar- Dijo Mark- Pero no siquiera tu vas a detenernos- En ese momento el charmeleon empezó a brillar cambiando de forma para ser un charizard. Esa evolución dejó a todos impresionados- Muy bien, es hora de acabar con todo esto- El pokemon rojo rugió desplegando sus alas para alzar el vuelo.

Charizard voló hacia el campeón lanzandole una bocanada de fuego, pero todos consiguieron esquivarle separandose del grupo. Metagross avanzó con rapidez hacia su enemigo embistiendole con fuerza, pero charizard resistió el golpe y le incineró usando llamarada. El pokemon de acero retrocedió hasta quedar junto con su entrenador.

- No me lo puedo creer, este tipo es muy fuerte- Pensó Steven mientras volvía a esquivar otra llama del pokemon enemigo junto a su compañero- Pero aún podemos ganar esto, Metagross utiliza reflejo - El pokemon azul metalizado creó una barrera transparente que detuvo la embestida de charizard.

Mientras tanto Skygger había pasado desapercibido gracias al duelo de los entrenadores pokemon y llegó hacia el gigaremo que seguía arayendo pokemon gracias a su ruído.

- Es hora de destruírlo, mew por favor- Dijo Skygger haciendo que su mew lance un golpe contra la máquina, destruyendola.

Cuando la máquina se destruyó, llamó la atención del soldado del nuevo team rocket.

- ¡Tu, mocoso como te atreves!- Gritó Mark claramente enfadado redirigiendo a su charizard hacia el albino para vengarse por arruinar sus planes.

- ¡No te lo permitiré, metagross puño meteoro!- Gritó Steven ordenando a su pokemon que embistiese al rival y al soldado de golpe con su puñetazo, dejandoles incoscientes.

Una vez destruído el gigarremo, Steven se acercó corriendo junto con su metagross flotante hacia Skygger y mew, los cuales estaban parados al lado de los escombros.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Steven inclinandose y apartando la mano del albino que sujetaba su mejilla sangrante. El pelizul miró son detenimiento, no era demasiado profunda pero la sangre seguía fluyendo en finos hilos que caían al suelo en forma de gotas.

- Bueno, no está tan grave- Dijo el albino- Si voy ahora al hospital quizás me curen- Steven suspiró y sacó un pañuelo para cubrir la herida- ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó el chico algo impaciente y el peliazul asintió. En se momento una especie de humo negro se alzó lentamente al cielo.

El albino junto con sus amigos caminaron a lo largo de la calle en dirección al hospital más cercano, pero para llegar a dicho centro tenían que atravesar una plaza.

- Quieto ahí- Dijo Steven deteniendo el avance del grupo estendiendo su brazo a un lado.

El peliazul junto con los demás se pegaron al muro de uno de los adosados y miraron en secreto hacia la plaza, en donde estaban los soldados del shin team rocket, junto a Dominó, vigilando unos gigaremos negros reunidos alrededor del centro de la plaza. Los gigaremos hacían que entre ellos se formase una especie de película negra en el suelo.

- ¿Qué es eso Steven san?- Pregunto Skygger.

- No tengo ni idea, pero parece que están tramando algo- Dijo Steven seriamente- Pero sea lo que estén haciendo, tu no debes entrometerte, ¿entendido?- El albino asintió mientras ocultaba su mirada tras su flequillo blanco.

- Steven san, el hospital está en frente ¿como podré llegar hasta ahí? si cuando me mueva ellos me lo impedirán- Dijo el albino algo preocupado, pero al expresión del peliazul le tranquilizó.

- Por eso no te preocupes, te ayudaré- Dijo Steven- Atraeré toda su atención hacia mí, de esta forma podrás escaparte- El peliazul sacó una de sus ball y la agrandó.

Siguiendo el plan Steven sacó su aggron e hizo que este lanzase un hiperrayo sobre unos gigaremos destruyendolos.  
Aquella acción causó un caos momentaneo en las unidades del shin team rocket, pero la teniente Dominó logró calmarles rápidamente. La rubia ordenó que los soldados sacaran sus mejores pokemon para que pudiesen defender las gigaremos de los ataques de aggron y metagross.

Mientras tanto, Skygger aprovechó la oportunidad para poder escapar de ellos, en ese momento unos cuantos tulipanes negros cayeron clavandose en el suelo impidiendo la su escapatoria. El albino se temió volver a enfrentarse a esa mujer, pero las acciones de Steven lograron distraerla.

- Esta es la oportunidad, vamos- Dijo el albino reanudando su marcha, pero al dar varios pasos se dió cuenta de que estaba corriendo solo. Al gorar la mirada pudo ver a su pokemon legendario rosado inmovil en el aire mientras contemplaba como la sombra se hacía casa vez más densa- ¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntó al ver como una espécie de pokemon se alzaba de entre las sombras.

Desde las sombras salió un pokemon es completamente amorfo, parecido a un fantasma. Tenía un largo cabello blanco que cubría uno de sus ojos azules mientras ondeaba sin cesar. Alrededor del cuello parece tener una especie de prenda roja en forma de mandíbula, sus brazos eran finos en el punto en que conectaban con sus ondulantes hombreras y se hacían cada vez más anchos hasta llegar a sus tres dedos en forma de garras.

Su sola presencia hizo que se formase un silencio a su alrededor. Steven detuvo su arremetida al verle mientras que los soldados rocket se mantenían tensos. Mientras tanto mew permanecía inmovil en su sitio meintras temblaba siendo incapáz de apartar la vista de aquél siniestro pokemon.

- Operación terminada, avisa a Giovanni- Dijo Dominó a uno de los guardias, el cual asintió y se marchó corriendo.

- ¿Así que este era vuestro plan?- Preguntó Steven encarando a la rubia teniente.

- Aiya, te has dado cuenta- Dijo la rubia- Si... este era nuestro plan, usar las gigaremos para invocar a darkrai y mantenerle controlado.

- ¿Pero cómo, si destruí todas las gigaremos que estaban en esta ciudad?- Preguntó Steven sin entender nada.

- Porque esas gigarmeos servían únicamente para mantener controlados a los pokemon y hacer que ellos mantuviesen alejados a los habitantes. Las verdaderas gigaremos eran estas- Dijo señalanco las tres que quedaban en prie tras el ataque del ex capeón pokemon- Con ellas tenemos el control de darkrai y tambien vamos a conseguir a mew para Giovanni. ¡Vamos darkrai tajo umbrío!.

El pokemon oscuro hizo que su brazo brillase con una luz púrpura y se lanzó contra el legendario pokemon rosado, quien no podía más que ver como se acercaba. Sin embargo en el momento en que e tajo umbrío estaba por alcanzar a mew, Skygger se lanzó contra el pokemon rosado recibiendo un nuevo corte, el cual completó la X en su cara.

El albino cayó al suelo inconsciente con su pokemon entre sus brazos.  
Su acción había dejado sorprendida a la teniente, la cual no se esperaba que ese crío fuese capáz de arriesgar su vida por un pokemon que había conocido hace solo dos días.

- ¡Skygger!- Gritó Steven a punto de echarse a correr en dirección del niño, pero los pokemon de los soldados le impidieron acercarse.

En ese momento una luz ordeó a los pokemon en una especie de aro, liberandoles del control de los gigaremos. Esos pokemon al ser liberados de la hipsosis sónica, se rebelaron contra los soldados quienes huyeron en todas direcciónes.

- Justo a tiempo- Dijo Jack saltando desde uno de los árboles cercanos y acercandose a Steven.

- Un pokemon ranger- Dijo Steven mirando al joven rubio de ojos verdes, el cual asintió con su mejor sonrisa.

- Jack walker, pero llamadme Jackie por favor- Dijo el ojiverdoso para luego dirigirse a Dominó y su darkrai hipnotizado- Vosotros, solo quereis a darkrai para vuestras egoístas ambiciones, no os lo permitiré. ¡Captura en curso!- Sacó su capturador y disparó un disco capturador hacia darkrai, trazando un círculo a su alrededor, pero el pokemon soltó una oscura aura la cual destruyó la línea de captura dejado impresionado a Jack.

- Aiya- Dijo la rubia entre risas- ¿No me digas que creías poder capturarlo?- Los dos la miraron ansiosos mientras que ella reía como una dama- Estos gigaremos, no solo invocan y controlan a darkrai, sino que le protegen.

- Entonces hay que destruírlos- Dijo Steven- Aggron hiperrayo.

- No creas que voy a dejarte hacerlo- Dijo Dominó- Darkrai, protección.

El pokemon negro se puso enfrente del gigaremo y neutralizó el hiperrayo con una capa verdosa. Entonces Aggron lanzón un foco respándor, el cual impactó en darkrai causandole un daño considerable. Aprovechando la oportunidad Jack buscó un pokemon que le pudiese ayudar.

- Captura en curso- Dijo Jack lanzando su disco de captura hacia un altaria que pasaba por ese lugar. El disco de captura trazó un circulo de luz, el cual rodeó al pokemon azulado controlandole. Jack miró si capturador examinando los movimientos, así como su habilidad especial- Perfecto. Tranquilo, Steven ya me encargo yo ¡altaria rayo hielo!

Aprovechando al ausencia de darkrai el rayo azul golpeó uno de los gigaremos negros congelandolo en un bloque de hielo, el cual se partió en pedazos junto con la máquina.

- ¡Maldita sea!- Gritó Dominó enfadada- ¡Darkrai pulso umbrío!- El pokemon lextendió sus brazos y disparó una serie de ráfagas oscura las cuales dieron al pokemon dragón de pleno y al ranger también dejandoles seminconsciente. Mientras tanto Steven aprovechó para destruír otro gigaremo- Brecha negra- Darkrai reunió su poder en una esfera oscura con bordes morados y se la lanzó al aggron de Steven sumiendolo en una profunda pesadilla, para entonces se activó la habilidad de darkrai, mal sueño y éste empezó a robarle vida al pokemon durmiente para poder sanarse las heridas que aggron le hizo.

- Maldición- Se quejó Steven regresandole a su pokeball- La única forma de parar esto es derrotando a ese pokemon. Seguro es un pokemon oscuro, pude haberle frenado más con aggron, pero...- Pensó, prefirió no usar a metagross debido a que ese era tambien un pokemon psiquico a parte de acero, echaba de menos no tener a register consigo en ese momento- Metagross utiliza puño cometa.

El pokemon metáico que permaneció a la espera flotando en el aire entró a la acción impactando su mejor golpe en el pecho de darkrai lanzandole contra Dominó, la cual esquivó al pokemon antes de que le golpease. Darkrai cayó al suelo adolorido gracias al ataque recibido.

- De esta no te libras- Dijo Dominó sacando uno de sus tulipanes negros desde la cual salió una esfera de energía azul hacia Steven paralizandolo en una aura eléctrica. Aún paralizado Steven, metagross atacó por su cuenta el último gigaremo engro, reduciendolo a escombros- Maldición, ahora darkrai ya no está bajo mi mando, tengo que salir de aquí- Dijo la ojimorada acercandose corriendo hacia una mochila que estaba tirada en el suelo. En un rápido movimiento se la puso y apretó un botón provocando que la mochila se convirtiese en dos cohetes propulsores, los cuales la hicieron ascender hasta los cielos- Casi lo tenía ¿qué se supone que voy a decirle a Giovanni- Pensó mientras huía por los aires- De lo que estóy segura es que me va a caer una buena bronca- Lamentó tras un suspiro.

Cuando Dominó huyó, darkrai quedó libre y furioso.

- Tranquilo darkrai, ellos ya se han ido- Dijo Jack intentando calmar al pokemon oscuro, el cual empezó a lanzar pulso úmbrio por todos lados destruyendo bancos y árboles. Ante la incapacidad de traquilizar al pokemon mediante sus palabras, el top ranger sacó su capturador- ¡Captura en curso!- Dijo lanzando su disco capturador, el cual rodeó a darkrai. El pokmeon miró confuso el disco mientras giraba creando una luz, cuando empezó a desconfiar y trató de escaparse ya se creó un lazo de captura que le proporcinó la tranquilidad que necesitaba- Captura completada. Misión cumplida- Darkrai, al tranquilizarse volvió hacia el portal de tienieblas y desapareció junto con ellas.

En ese momento las nubes blancas que cubrían todo el cielo empezaron a liberar pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Steven se acercó corriendo hacia el albino el cual se hayaba inconsciente en el suelo con la mejilla aún sangrante, mientras su mew estaba a su lado moviendolo con sus manitas al tiempo en que soltaba maulidos de lamente que vanamente causaban efecto en su sueño.

- Por culpa del tajo umbrío quedó en shock al recibir el segundo corte- Dijo steven mientras se apresuraba a tapar la herida sangrante con uno de sus pañuelos- Maldición, no tenía que haberle dejado venir conmigo- Pensó lamentandose mientras sostenía al niño entre sus brazos.

- Steven, deja que le lleve yo al hospital, en parte también fue culpa mía al dejarle solo- Dijo el rubio top ranger arrebatandole al chico de las manos del peliazul- Todavía quedan varios gigaremos en la ciudad ¿puedes encargarte de ellos?- El peliazul asintió arregañadientes.

- Está bien cuento contigo Jackie- Dijo para sí mismo mientras veía como el rubio ojiverdoso corría a toda velocidad llevando al albino entre sus brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

VS. Charmander

Luchando contra el viento y la marea, un barco a motor surcaba las aguas. Ese barco era uno de los barcos de comercio que recorría las islas Sevii en busca de mercancías para poder exportarlas hacia la región de Kanto, pero en esa ocasión el capitán no buscaba ningún puerto, sino un punto de encuentro cerca de Ciudad Verde en donde pudiese practicar el noble arte de la economía sumergida con unos clientes que preferían dejar de lado los comercios legalizados y centrarse en materias únicas. Cuando la nao atracó improvisadamente cerca de la orilla evitando chocar con las rocas más peligrosas. Desde la cubierta, un chico saltó hacia la orilla aterrizando en una gran roca sin sufrir los efectos de la caída, cuando se paró volvió a echar un último vistazo al barco en donde se encontraba el capitán mirandole desde la cubierta.

- Bueno, parece que es hora de separarnos chico- Dijo el capitán mirando al niño quién bajó la mirada y formó una sonrisa misteriosa

- No me digas- Dijo el chico- Creía que pararíamos en un gran puerto de lujo y echarías una alfombra roja para que desembarcase con orgullo.

- No te quejes chaval, nuestro acuerdo era que te llevase a Kanto y aquí estamos. No te me pongas chulo- Recriminó el capitán haciendo que el chico soltase una carcajada para empezar a alejarse lentamente.

- Tienes mucha razón, como no puder ver algo tán obvio- Dijo con sarcasmo mientras lazaba la mano despidiendose del capitán- Farvel.

Han pasado seis años desde que el shin team rocket intentó atrapar a darkrai mediante el uso de unos aparatos que hipnotizaban a los pokemon. Sin embargo sus planes fueron frestrados gracias a la intervención del ex campeón de la liga de Hoenn y la ayuda de un pokemon ranger. Pero ahora nos encontramos en la región de Kanto, en donde una nueva aventura está a apunto de empezar.

Azul cincelado, con toques naranjas, amarillos, y rosas pintaban el cielo, dándole gran misticismo, a las pocas pero grandes nubes matizadas de morado, que rondaban. Con delicadeza, el Sol se movía poco a poco de su lugar, seguramente, bastante orgulloso, ya que podría pronosticar que ése día sería hermoso.

Bajo ese día las casas de pueblo Paleta devolvían con agradecimiento los rayos del Sol haciendo que el pueblo resplandeciese sobre sí mismo.

Justamente en una de esas casas se encontraba un chico de diez años, cuyos ojos eran rojos y cabello castaño claro estaba siendo parcialmente cubierto por una gorra de dividida en tonos blancos y rojos, llevaba también una camisa negra debajo de un chaleco carmesí con las mangas y el cuello de color blanco, sus pantalones eran de color azul metalizado y calzaba unas deportivas.

EL chico abrió la ventana de su habitación y saltó hacia un árbol cercano y desde el árbol hacia el pavimento, todo ello con extremada sigilosidad por temor a la reacción de su madre.

- ¡Si, lo he conseguido, ahora voy a convertirme en un gran entrenador pokemon!- Gritó el castaño en su mente mientras hacía gestos de triunfo solo para echarse a correr lleno de emoción hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak, el cual se encontraba al sur del pueblo.

Cuando divisó el edificio aumentó su ritmo llegando hasta la puerta, la cual en ese mismo momento se abrió de golpe embiestiendole en toda la cara. El chico cayó al suelo lamentandose de dolor mientras giraba de un lado a otro. Desde el edificio salió una mujer vestida con un vestido azul debajo de una bata blanca.

- ¡Ah! Taiyou kun ¿qué haces en el suelo?- Preguntó la mujer inocentemente mientras el castaño se incorporaba lentamente acariciando la nariz con su mano

- Me golpeastes con la puerta cuando intentaba entrar- Dijo el castaño enfadado- ¿Por qué hiciestes eso?

- Oh, lo siento mucho Taiyou kun- Se disculpó la mujer muy alarmada- ¡Pero ha surgido una emergencia, debo encontrar al profesor Oak!- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mujer salió disparada hacia el camino que llevaba a la salida del pueblo mientras que el castaño la observaba con una gota de sudor.

En ese momento Taiyou pudo ver como un chico se acercaba hacia él saliendo desde el laboratorio. Ese chico tenía la misma edad que Taiyou, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello café oscuro, pero con tonos rojizos, ligeramente parado. Llevaba un sueter morado unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos de colores negros y azulados.

- Ella siempre ha sido así, nunca va a cambiar ¿verdad Taiyou?- Dijo el chico de ojos verdosos  
- Tu eres... Cyan Oak- Dijo el castaño reconociendo a su amigo de la infancia- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Pues qué va a ser- Dijo Cyan con arrogancia- Ya he cumplido los diez años, pero mi abuelo dijo que quería darme algo antes de que me marchase- Con un gesto invitó al castaño a entrar dentro del laboratorio- Puedes entrar si quieres, pero el abuelo salió a su estúpido programa de radio.

- ¿Sabes cuando podrá volver?- Preguntó Taiyou con esperanza espontanea.

- No tengo ni idea, sus conferencias a veces superan mi noción del tiempo- Contestó Cyan- Pero puedes esperarle dentro, me dijo que tambien te avisara para que vinieras- Finalizó entrando en el edificio junto con el castaño

Mientras tanto, en la ruta 2 el profesor Samuel Oak corría con toda la velocidad que podía hacia ciudad Verde.

- Maldición, no creo que vaya a llegar a tiempo- Maldijo Oak mentalmente mientras trataba de acelerar la marcha- Esta será la segunda vez que voy a llegar tarde a mi conferencia en directo. Ayer por la noche hubo una tormenta eléctica que dejó sin luz a todo el pueblo a mitad de la noche, por eso no sonó el despertador- En ese momento una serie de descargas eléctricas se levantaron desde alún lugar de los matorrales y pasaron en frente del profesor cortandole el paso mientras levantaba una nube de humo- ¿Qué es eso?- Se peguntó mientras tosía. Cuando el campo se despejó un poco se pudo ver a un pokemon redonde de color amarillo con brazos voluminosos y dos antenas en su cabeza, que recordaban a un enchufe. El pokemon estaba parado en frente del profesor mirandole ferozmente mientras soltaba pequeñas chispas eléctricas- Un elekid, lo siento pro ahora no tengo tiempo. Ve fearow- Dijo lanzando una pokeball desde la cual salió un pokemon volador de color marrón. Cuando elekid vió al pokemon enseguida lanzó una descarga eléctrica contra el mismo- No lo esquives fearow, usa movimiento espejo- El pokemon juntó sus alas y creó una especie de barrera que absorbio el golpe al tiempo en que se lo devolvió al pokemon electrico el cual esquivó la descarga, estsa misma se estrelló en el suelo causando una explosión que mandó al pokemon por los aires- Muy bien, termina con ataque furia- El pokemon alado se lanzó contra el enemigo al tiempo en que lanzaba una serie de ataques consecutivos sin detenerse. Elekid consiguió estabilizarse en el aire y cargó su puño de electricidad y lo estrelló en el torso el pokemon electrocutandole y estrellandole en el suelo, despues de derribar al pokemon cargó su otro puño para rematarle- Fearow regresa- Sacó la pokeball y regresó a su pokemon antes de que elekid atacase, pero fearow desapareció y el pokemon amarillo estrelló su puño en el suelo creando un agujero. El profesor aprovechó la ocasión en que el pokemon se quedó atrapado en su propio agujero para intentar escapar, cuando elekid vió como su presa se escapaba lanzó un impactrueno al suelo creando varias corrientes de electricidad que se dispersaron por todos los lados. Una de ellas casualmente dió de pleno en el profesor lanzandole contra un arbol.

Elekid sacó su puño del suelo con facilidad debido al incremento del tamaño del agujero y se giró hacia el profesor, quien se encontraba recostado debajo del tronco de un arbol intentando vanamente levantarse. Oak quiso sacar un pokemon para defenderse, pero enseguida notó que le faltaban bastantes pokemon, ese día solo había traído a su fearow y a squirtle, al cual cogió de su casa por error. Con su fearow debilitado no se atrevía a sacar a su pokemon acuatico debido a que ese no se podía defender de uno eléctrico tál como hizo el primero. El profesor vió impotente como el pokemon amarillo se lanzaba contra él agitando su puño con furia.

- Ve por él, mew te elijo a tí- Se oyó la voz de un chico. Éste lanzó una pokeball desde la cual salió un pokemon de color blanco rosado- Bloqueale- Mew cruzó los brazos para recibir el golpe de elekid, pero luego alejó al enemigo utilizando destructor.

- Ese es mew... ¿pero como?- Se proguntó el profesor Oak mientras miraba asombrado al nuevo aliado que apareció en su ayuda, pero le extrañaba aun más quién era su entrenador. Fué en ese momento en que vió a un chico parado a su lado. Éste era un chico de diez años de cabello ligeramente alborotado y completamente blanco, casi brillante, el cual le cubría su cuello y sus orejas, mientras intentanba ocultar la cicatriz en forma de X que le adornaba su mejilla, así como buena parte de su frente. Sus ojos eran de un color azul fuerte en gran parte y en el centro de los mismos, extendiendose en finas ondulaciones, era de un verde intenso. Llevaba una especie de sudadera azul de manga larga con rayas amarillas que iban desde los hombros hasta las mangas, esta no tenía capucha y su cremallera era amarilla mientras que en su espalda estaba dibujado el número once del mismo color. Sus pantalones eran grises y largos que llegaban hasta unas deportivas de un color negro y gris.

- ¿Tu eres el profesor Oak?- Preguntó el chico con un tono extraño, aparentando alegría- No entiendo que está pasando aquí ¿por qué ese elekid está tan furioso? - El profesor le miró con una gran gota de sudor recorriendole la cabeza.

- Eso es porque debió haber absorbido una gran cantidad de electricidad de la tormenta que hubo anoche- Resumió Oak todo lo que pudo.

- Ya entiendo, entonces permíteme, elekid que te apacigue- Dijo el albino enfrentandose al pokemon salvaje, el cual empezó a girar uno de sus brazos cargandolo con una gran cantidad de electricidad para luego lanzarse contra el chico- Con que ese es puño trueno... pero no te servirá, mew destructor- En ese momento mew apareció enfrente golpeando el puño trueno con su cola deteniendole, entonces elekid miró furioso al pokemon mientras cargaba un nuevo ataque con su mano libre mientras que mew hacía brillar su brazo- Ahora, usa megapuño- Elekid se lanzó primero, pero mew respondió casi al instante cuando sintió el puño trueno bastante cerca. Las dos energías resonaron por igual. Elekid gastó todo su poder acumulado, entonces mew aprovechó y contrarestó provocando una gran explosión desde la cual elekid salió disparado hacia el suelo completamente debilidado.

- Es increíble, creo que su pokemon le quiere mucho y además parece que es muy habil como entrenador- Pensó el profesor Oak levantandose del suelo. Antes de nada, sacó una pokeball y atrapó al pokemon de golpe, algo que extrañó al ojiazul verdoso- ¿Como te llamas?- Preguntó el profesor.

-... Skygger...- Dijo el albino con una gota de sudor antes de guardar a su pokemon en su ball.

- Disculpame, pero tengo algo de prisa- Dijo el profesor- Pásate por mi casa...- Se oyó desde el horizonte.

- ¿Como ha llegado hasta ahí?- Se preguntó Skygger al ver la rapidez con la que el hombre desapareció. El albino caminó en su misma dirección hacia ciudad Verde.

Cuando llegó hacia la ciudad buscó por todas partes una tienda para poder conseguir buenos artículos. Al encontrar una que le pareció bastante no dudó en entrar.

Una vez que se encontró dentro se dirigió hacia los frigoríficos que estaban pegados a la pared del fondo, ahí escogió un refresco y se dirigió hacia el mostrador para pagar.

- ¡Oye!, ¿tu vienes de pueblo paleta?- Preguntó el dependiente una vez que le cobró la bebida

-... No, si en realidad...- Dijo Skygger sin tiempo a preparar uno de sus sarcasmos debido a la imprevista pregunta del dependiente.

- ¿Conoces al profesor Oak?- Preguntó el dependiente sin darle tiempo al chico a reaccionar. Parecía que eran preguntas retóricas- Verás, es que tiene correo ¿se lo puedes llevar?- Desde un cajón del mostrador sacó un paquete y se lo entregó al espectante albino, quien no tuvo otra opción que aceptarla.

Al salir de la tienda guardó el paquete. No le interesaba saber lo que contenía en su interior, pero sabía que esa era una buena oportunidad para poder ver al profesor sin que este volviese a escaparse.

Tras preguntar a casi todas las personas que vivían en la ciudad encontró una pista en la central de radio. Siguiendo esa pista encontró la central.

- Disculpeme ¿ha pasado el profe Oak por este sitio?- Preguntó Skygger a la recepcionista.

- Si, pero una de sus estudiantes llegó y le dijo algo que le hizo volver a pueblo Paleta- Dijo la dependienta con un tono de cotilleo bastante familiar para el ojiazul, quien no pudo más que asentir educadamente mientras deseaba alejarse de aquel sitio inmediatamente

Skygger suspiró mientras se alejaba de la ciudad con resignación. Sentía que estaba volviendo hacia atrás de alguna manera.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio el profesor trataba de descubrir una fallo en la computadora que regulaba todo su sotema central. Despues de un rato mirando archivos el hombre llegó a su límite y consideró que lo perdido, perodido estaba, por lo que volcó su atención a los dos chicos que esperaban impacientemente.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, algo que desconcertó al profesor ya que no creía esperar a nadie, a Cyan le dió igual mientras que Taiyou sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse que detrás de la puerta estaba su madre enfadada por su fuga repentina.

El profesor abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquél chico que le había salvado hará unas cuantas horas. El hombre se alegró al verle ya que había olvidado agradecerle por la ayuda prestada.

- Ah, eres tu- Dijo el profesor recordando el nombre del niño-... Skygger ¿verdad?- El chico asintió- Bien, pasa a dentro- Ambos entraron a la habitación donde estaban los otros dos chicos, los cuales miraron al tercero con curiosidad y desconfianza.

- Antes de nada- Dijo Skygger llamando la atención de todos mientras este sacó una paquete y se lo entregó al profesor junto con una carta- Me dieron esto en una tienda.

- Ah si, es la pokeball que había encargado- Dijo el profesor alegrandose de que algo en ese día turbulento empezaba a ir bien- Gracias... pero de todos modos, os tengo que pedir que hagais algo por mí- Los chicos le miraron con curiosidad- Veréis, la tormenta de ayer dañó demasiado los equipos y toda la información que habíamos acumulado en lo referente a los pokemon se ha paerdido- Se acercó a una mesa desde donde sacó tres aparatos rectandulares y se los entreegó a los chicos- Este es un invento mío, la pokedex. Registrará automaticamente los datos de todos los pokemon que hayais visto o capturado.

- Para eso nos has hecho llamar, creía que me iba a dar un pokemon abuelo- Se quejó Cyan mientras guardaba la pokedex

- No os preocupéis, por supuesto os voya a entregar un pokemon para que os acompañe en esta aventura- Dijo el profesor con una gota de sudor mientras retrocedía lentamente hasta tres pokeball- Podéis elegir entre estos tres. Cyan, ve tu primero, luego Taiyou.

- Pues muy bien- Dijo Cyan mirando con detenimiento cada pokemon- Elijo este...

- ¿Charmander?- Preguntó el profesor, a lo que el ojiazul asintió para luego dejar paso al castaño, quien observó los dos pokemon y rápidamente cogió el que tanto tiempo había estado esperando- ¿Quieres a bulbasaur?

- Si, igual que mi padre- Dijo Taiyou emocionado- Con este pokemon seré el mejor entrenador- Alzó la pokeball mientras la miraba con entusiamo, tanto el pokemon del interior como el propio profesor sintieron como una gran gota de sudor les recorría la nuca.

- Y ahora...- Dijo el profesor mirando a Skygger quien había conseguido conectar a la pokedex una cadena de acero reluciente, para luego atar la cadena al cinturón y colocar la pokedex en el bolsillo trasero- Skygger, Squirtle es el único que queda. Por ayudarme tantas veces, te daré este pokemon.

- ¿Squirtle? no gracias- Dijo el albino rechazando la oferta del profesor Oak- Pero si me interesa el elekid que capturó antes.

El profesor se mostró extrañado, ya que era la primera vez que alguien rechazaba uno de sus pokemon iniciales.

- Bueno, si ese es el caso- Exprsó con resignación Oak mientras introducía la mano en su bolsillo de la bata y sacaba la pokeball donde residía el pokemon eléctrico- Pero antes de entregartelo, me gustaría saber por qué quieres a elekid en lugar de squirtle.

- Porque ese elekid fue lo suficientemente poderosos como para derribar a tu fearow sin mucho esfuerzo- Contestó Skygger

- ¿Solo quieres a los pokemon por su poder?- Preguntó Oak seriamente

- Eso depende de qué pokemon- Contestó el albino inmediatamente- Pero en el caso de élekid... digamos que siempre quise tener uno.

- Skygger ¿verdad?- Preguntó Cyan llamando la atención del albino, quien le enfrentó con la mirada- Probemos a nuestros pokemon, aquí y ahora- Dijo sacando a su charmander

- Muy bien, me servirá para probar a mi elekid- Dijo Skygger sacando su pokemon. Tras sacarle le analizó con la pokedex inmediatamente- Esta cosa es increíble, justo lo que necesitaba... por lo visto elekid está en el nivel 10 y conoce ataque rápido, puño trueno, impactrueno y patada baja- Pensó el albino mientras planteaba su estrategia

- Si no vas a atacar, atacaré yo- Amenzazó Cyan- Charmander utiliza ascuas- El pokemon naranja lanzó una ráfaga de fuego directamente contra el pokemon y su entrenador.

- Elekid ataque rápido- Ordenó inmediatamente Skygger esquivando la llamarada jusnto a su pokemon, a diferencia este último corrió hacia charmander embistiendole con fuerza.

- Charmander usa arañazo- Ordenó Cyan- El pokemon de fuego corrió arañando a elekid, obligandole a retroceder mientras seguía arañandole

- Sujetale - Dijo el albino haciendo que su pokemon agarrase las manos de charmander- Usa impactrueno- Elekid soltó una descarga que golpeó al pokemon de fuego debilitandole. Esa estrategia hizo enfadar a Cyan quien vió perder el control de la batalla en un momento.

- Liberate y golpea con ascuas- Dijo Cyan.

Charmander se liberó del campo eléctrico y lanzó otra ráfaga de fuego, pero elekid esquivó las llamas con gran rapidez.

- Termina con puño trueno- Ordenó Skygger.

Elekid cargó su puño con electricidad y lo estrelló en el estomago al tiempo en que le electrocutó dejandole inconsciente. Skygger se sintió satisfecho al ver que el poder de su pokemon era realmente poderoso, mientras que Cyan reprimió su rabia y su frustración y recogió a su pokemon metiendole directamente en su pokeball.

- Está bien, has ganado, pero que nos e te suba a la cabeza- Dijo el chico de cabello café metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos- Haré entrenar a mi pokemon para fortalecerlo. Skygger, Taiyou, Abuelo hasta luego- Se despidió tratando de salvar su orgullo ante una derrota, marchandose por la puerta dejandoles solos.

- Cyan... es igual que Greeen- Pensó Oak sin poder evitar en comparar a los nuevos pokeholders (pokedex holders) con los antiguos- Hay que ver como cambian los tiempos- Dijo en voz alta sin querel, algo que atrajo las miradas de los chicos, pero el profesor prefirió pasarlo por alto para evaluar los daños que causó el combate.

- Bueno... me llamo Taiyou- Dijo el castaño presentandose formalmente al albino, quien correspondió al saludo.

- Encantado, puedes llamarme Skygger- Dijo el albino devolviendo al pokemon eléctrico a su ball al verle cargar energía para lanzarse contra un objetivo- Vas a ir a la liga pokemon ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, ganaré la liga- Afirmó el castaño de ojos rojos.

- Entonces te recomiendo que te hagas más fuerte, porque no me contendré si nos enfrentamos- Dijo Skygger con su típico tono de extraña alegría

- Ya lo he visto, eres muy fuerte. Nunca nadie había podido ganarle a Cyan.- Admitió el ojirojo- Yo tambien estaré entrenando y en cuanto me vuelva más fuerte me gustaría enfrentarme contigo.

- Yo tampoco me quedaré atrás, ganaré la liga pokemon en un abir y cerrar de ojos- Dijo el ojiazulv verdoso.

Tras despedirse ambos marcharon por su camino con los ánimos reforzados y con un rival bien asegurado.

- Da igual lo que diga, que es chico de pelo blanco ganara a Cyan fue solo suerte- Dijo una voz que estaba presente en el laboratorio, la cual todos los presente ignoraron

- Cristal...- Dijo Oak- Prestandole atención a su otra ayudante- No fue suerte y te lo puedo asegurar- La chica mostró curiosidad porque seguía sin netneder nada- Ese chico ya me salvó derrotando a ese elekid sobrecargado, tambien calculó con la pokedex el nivel de su pokemon y del de Cyan... en resumen es un gran estratega.

- No se yo- Dijo la chica de cabello azul- Creo que tienes a ese chico demasiada estima.


	4. Chapter 4

VS. Magmar

La brisa de la tarde zarandeaba ligeramente los copos de los árboles que adornaban el pintoresco paisaje del pueblo. Por ese mismo camino, un chico de cabellos blancos caminaba despreocupadamente mientras observaba las pokeballs con sus dos pokemon atentos a lo que él hacía.

- Así que elekid- Pensó Skygger mientras admiraba al pokemon amarillo- A pesar de haber luchado contra fearow y perdido contra mew, ¿de donde había sacado fuerza para hacerle frente a un pokemon de tipo fuego?- Se preguntó guardando las pokeballs.

En ese momento sintió que una voz conocida desde detrás que le llamaba, cuando se giró vió al profesor Oak corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Skygger espera!- Gritó el profesor deteniendo el avance del chico para poder llegar. Cuando llegó se tomó un rato para recuperar aliento- Ten, te olvidaste de este- Dijo pasandole una pokeball con un pokemon conocido.

- ¿Squirtle?, pero si ya te dije que no me interesaba tenerle en mi equipo- Protestó el albino intentando devolversela, pero el profesor lo rechazó

- Los siento, pero creo que squirtle estaría mejor contigo que en el laboratorio- Dijo el profesor Oak- Además te puede servir de mucho si vas al gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y disculpame, porque tengo prisa- El ojimarrón se dió la vuelta y se marchó antes de que el chico pudiese decir cualquier otra cosa.

Resignado, Skygger aceptó a su nuevo pokemon en el equipo.

- No estaba en mis planes tener a un pokemon de este tipo... pero no puedo negarme a aceptar a otro miembro en mi familia. Squirtle, elekid bienvenidos, ahora formáis parte de esta familia- Dijo el albino en voz alta meintras reanudaba su caminata- Supongo que esos dos también irán a coleccionar medallas e inscribirle en la liga pokemon. En ese caso tendría que tomar ventaja... quizás esos dos aprovecharán este día para prepararse- Skygger miró al cielo dando un suspiro mientras valoraba las ideas que afluían- Con squirtle ya tengo tres, pero aun tengo que buscar a más miembros, quiero hacer una gran familia- Pensó con ilusión mientras aceleraba el paso y salía del pueblo.

Mientras tanto, en alguna de las casas Taiyou terminaba de armar su mochila revisando lo que más necesitaría para partir en su viaje. Su pokemon verde yacía fuera de su pokeball mirandole con una gota de sudor.

- Por fín, ya tengo un pokemon inicial, antes de que se haga de noche tendré que estar en Ciudad plateada- Dijo el ojirojo increíblemente emocionado, pero entonces, una revelación pasó por su cabeza paralizandole- Si voy a hacerme un entrenador, voy a tener rivales. Ese chico... Skygger, parece una buena persona, pero ha conseguido derrotar a Cyan. Tendré que entrenar mucho para venerle- Entonces se dió cuenta de que mientras meditaba había pasado casi una hora- ¡Oh no, mama va a llegar y estaré en problemas!- Metió lo que quedaba de su ropa en su mochila y salió de casa junto a su pokemon no sin antes dejar una nota en la mesa.

Cuando salió de su casa se lanzó a correr a gran velocidad, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de una mujer que estaba llendo a su casa en ese momento. Ella tenía una melena castaña y ojos azules, vestía una larga falda blanca y una blusa morada.

- ¿Ese no era Taiyou?- Se preguntó la castaña mientras miraba al chico alejandose completamente asombrada, pero luego frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños- ¡Maldita sea Taiyou, regresa inmediatamente!- Gritó con furia, pero el chico ya estaba demasiado lejos.

- ¿Qué está pasando Blue, por qué gritas?- Preguntó con una voz cansada un chico cargado de bolsas, llegando desde detrás junto con un gran blastoise que tambien llevaba muchas bolsas. Él era un poco más alto que Blue, su pelo era negro azabache y sus ojos rojos, vestía unos pantalones azules y una camisa blanca.

La chica se giró completamente enfadada, asustando al chico y al pokemon con nada más que su mirada.

- ¡¿Quieres saber lo qué pasa?. Red, nuestro hijo se ha marchado sin tan siquiera despedirse de nosotros!- Dijo Blue en voz alta mientras se acercaba al pelinegro clavandole la mirada en sus ojos.

- Bueno, tampoco es para tanto- Excusó el ojirojo con una gota de sudor pasando por su nuca- Cuando yo empecé mi viaje tampoco se lo comuniqué a mis padres- En ese momento pudo ver como la castaña cambiaba su mirada mientras dejaba salir unas cuantas lagrimas desde sus azules ojos vidriosos. Al verla Red soltó las bolsas inmediatamente y abrazó a la castaña con fuerza mientras le daba pequeños besitos en la cabeza- No te preocupes, Cris me llamó y me lo contó todo.

Sin que Red lo notase el semblante de Blue cambió por completo.

- ¿Como... que te ha llamado?- Preguntó Blue con un tono tranquilo pero siniestro, algo que asustó al pelinegro, quien la soltó de inmediato y dió unos pasos hacia atrás- Tu lo sabías...y no me has dicho nada...- Red, de inmediato salió disparado en dirección contraria a su casa siendo perseguido por ella.

El cielo comenzó a teñirse poco a poco de colores cálidos repartidos hacia el horizonte. Taiyou llegó rápidamente a Ciudad plateada tras pasar Ciudad verde el el bosque verde en un instante gracias a su velocidad.

Cuando el castaño llegó a la zona oeste de la ciudad, vió una muchedumbre muy alterada, Taiyou se apartó de su camino al pegarse a una de las paredes, entonces vió varias hojas pegadas sobre la pared. En las hojas figuraban la foto de un pikachu con una recompensa por parte de la asociación de comerciantes.

- Así que por esto es toda esa revuelta- Dijo Taiyou- Talves le de una mano.

La muchedumbre finalmente encontró al pikachu y logró arrinconarle. El pokemon amarillo miró a la gente desconfiado mientras que los comerciantes furiosos se preparaba para presarle.

En el momento en que la gente se abalanzó sobre el pikachu, este les esquivó ágilmente y llegó a un puesto de frutas en donde se dedicó a la bucólica con una manzana, pero no contaba con que el dueño de la tienda, quien se acercaba por detrás suya, le lanzase una red logrando atraparle.

Cuando pikachu se vió atrapado, inmediatamente soltó una potente descarga electrica que dejó inconsciente al vendedor, para luego echar a correr de nuevo

- ¡Hey la plaga está escapando otra vez!- Gritó una mujer señalando al pokemon amarillo.

La gente empezó a perseguir al pokemon de un lado a otro sin parar. Todo ello estaba siendo visto por el entrenador castaño, quien sacó una pokeball mientras soltaba un suspiro ante la negligencia de la gente.

- Parece que ya no puedo quedarme mirando... bulbasaur ve- Dijo Taiyou situandose en frente del pikachu para lanzar su pokeball. Desde ella salió una pokemon cuadrúpedo de color verde, el cual se paró en frente de pikachu impiediendole su huída. Pikachu mostró una fuerte impresión al ver al pokemon, pero decidió aceptar el desafío lanzando una descarga eléctrica tanto al pokemon como al entrenador consiguiendo formar una nube polvo.

La gente quien se animó al ver el pokemon del chico, sintió una profunda decepción al ver como recibía el ataque del pokemon amarillo.

- Eh mirad eso- Dijo uno de ellos señalando al cento de la nube de polvo en donde se pudo divisar al castaño completamente intacto frente al golpe recibido.

- Ahora es nuestro turno- Dijo Taiyou avanzando unos pasos con su pokemon hacia el pikachu asombrado- Bulbasaur ataca- El pokemon verde lanzó una semilla desde su bulba hacia pikachu. La semilla estalló en el aire liberando un polvo casi imperceptible, pero tan eficaz que hizo que pikachu se desmayase- Perfecto, empezar con somnifero... y ahora- Sacó una pokeball y la lanzó suavemente logrando atrapar al pokemon sin mucha dificultad- ¡Te tengo!- Gritó alzando la pokeball - Y así es como se hace- La gente aplaudió con alegría al ver como ese chico les había ayudado.

Momentos después, Taiyou se encontraba dentro de una casa, saboreando el banquete que la gente le había preparado como muestra de su gratitud.

- Jovencito, nos has salvado- Dijo uno de los mercaderes- Esa peste arruinaba nuestros negocios

- Oye ¿de donde eres?- Preguntó un anciano mientras le servía más bebida

- De pueblo paleta- Contestó Taiyou sin parar de comer

- ¿Pero qué te ha traído hasta aquí?- Volvió a preguntar el mismo hombre

- ¿Quieren saberlo?... pues esto- Dijo el castaño sacando su pokedex y enseñandole a la gente como funcionaba la enciclopedia digital- Mirad, este pikachu vino del bosque verde al centro de esa ciudad- Explicó el chico tras leer la información detallada acerca del pokemon que había capturado- ¡Escuchad, hay más de de 600 tipos de pokemon, y mi meta es tener todos sus datos y crear la pokedex definitíva!- Dijo alzando la pokedex, pero en ese momento sintió como su bolsillo se agitaba. El ojirojo vió como el pikachu había despertado y rehusaba a quedarse encerrado dentro- Disculpadme, pero debo ir a entrenar a mi pokemon. Gracias por la comida- DIjo haciendo una reverencia para luego salir de aquella casa.

Entre tanto, en la otra parte de la ciudad plateada Skygger caminaba dentro de un inmenso calor que se hacía presente cada vez más en ese lado de la ciudad.

- ¿Como es posible que haga tanto calor? si hace poco corría un brisa tan refrescante- Se quejó el albino mientras se tambaleaba de aun un lado para otro sin importarle que sus tres pokemon, que iban acompañandole, le mirasen con una gran gota de sudor recorriendoles la nuca- ¡Ya está!- Gritó el chico parandose de golpe haciendo que sus pokemon se caigan de la impresión- Ese calor es compelatamente inatural, por lo que debe producirlo un pokemon- Se giró hacia sus compañeros desplegando un aura extraña- Vamos, hacia la fuente de todo esto.

Más adelante, unos cuantos vándalos, verstidos con tejanos rotos y camisas negras desabrochadas con adornos de calaveras y cadenas, atacaban el centro pokemon y el museo de la ciudad con la ayuda de unos margmar salvajes.

- ¡Vamos chicos, seguid atacando!- Gritó el que parecía ser el jefe de la pandilla, ordenando a los magmar y a sus compañeros que aumenten su ataque- Que no quede rastro de esa basura- Desde el interior del centro pokemon se pudieron oír varios gritos y peticiones de ayuda que finalmente se apaciguaron.

En ese momento un chorro de agua salió de la nada y golpeó a los magmar deteniendoles en el proceso. Los vándalos junto con los pokemone de fuego se giraron hacia el origen de aquel ataque y recibieron una potente descarga eléctrica que noqueó a unos, mientras que los otros se arrodillaron en el suelo debido al dolor.

- Vaya dios mío, parece que no les dimos bien- Dijo Skygger con su extraño tono alegre y despreocupado, mientras iba acercandose poco a poco junto con sus pokemon

- Bastardo ¿quién coño te cres que eres para hacernos esto?- Preguntó el jefe de la pandilla cuando se levantó del suelo casi al instante- Chicos, enseñadle modales a ese desgraciado

Los vándalos corrieron hacia él mientras hacían girar sus cadenas para luego lanzarselas. El albino esquivó con facilidad las cadenas mientras que permanecía con su semblante tranquilo, en un instante las atrapó todas con una sola mano deteniendo a los vandalos, quienes le miraron con asombro y temeridad.

El ojiazul con trazos verdes pasó tranquilamente las cadenas a su elekid, quien les lanzó una fuerte descarga eléctrica que aturdió momentaneamente a los agresores.

- ¿De qué vas tronco, no ves que eso duele?- Se quejó uno de ellos.

- Oh, lo siento, lo siento, esta vez...- Dijo el albino con su típico tono de extraña alegría- Os mataré- En ese momento cambió su tono a uno tan serio que heló la sangre de los agresores- Squirtle, usa burbuja- El pokemon azul abrió su boca y soltó unas enormes burbujas.

Éstas avanzaron lentamente hacia los vándalos, quienes intentaron alejarse, pero debido a la descarga perdieron casi toda su agilidad.

Uno a uno fueron apresados dentro de su correspondiente burbuja. Cuando todos estaban apresados, las burbujas empezaron a llenarse de agua sembrando la semilla del pánico en cada uno.

Los vándalos trataron en vano de escapar, mientras que su lider observaba impotente la trágica escena.

- ¿Qué les estás haciendo a mis chicos?- Preguntó el jefe lleno de furia debido a su impotencia

- Ah, no te has enterado ¿no? bueno resumiendolo, voy a darles un profundo baño a tu escoria... van a quedar unos cadaveres muy límpios- Explicó Skygger, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, volviendo a su extraño tono alegre, el cual asustó al jefe.

El albino hizo un gesto con su mano indicando a su pokemon amarillo para que lanzase una nueva descarga, pero en ese momento los magmar lanzaron varias lenguas de fuego que detuvieron el ataque eléctrico y se dirigieron hacia el albino, pero el chico las esquivó con gran agilidad junto con sus pokemon.

- ¡Aun no termino!- Gritó el jefe mientras sacaba una pokeball de su bolsillo- Enseñale le lo que es el miedo, seviper- Desde la pokeball salió un pokemon en forma de serpiente con unos grandes colmillos rojos que sobresalían desde su boca.

- Seviper eh- Pensó Skygger recordando la imagen de ese pokemon en un antiguo libro- Es un pokemon venenoso, segrega un veneno letal desde sus colmillos y su cola. En ese caso lo primero es devolver a estos dos a sus balls- Inmediatamente metió a squirtle y a elekid en sus respectivas esferas.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes guardando a tus pokemon?- Preguntó el jefe extrañado

- Ah, esto- Dijo el albino- Seviper es un pokemon peligroso y no voy a dejar que dañe a mis pokemon- Chasqueó los dedos haciendo que las buebujas llenas de agua exploten, liberando a los vándalos de su interior.

- Como quieras- Dijo el jefe de los vándalos- Ve contra él seviper

El pokemon se abalanzó contra el albino intentando morderle con sus colmillos envenenados, pero el chico dió un salto y pisó la cabeza de seviper y la estampó contra el suelo. Sin embargo, eso ni hizo más que enfadar al pokemon.

Seviper aprovechó su nueva oportunidad para lanzarle un golpe con su cola afilada, pero el albino se movió ligeramente, esquivando el sablazo envenenado para luego agarrar la cola por la parte segura y lanzar al pokemon contra su entrenador

- Qué extraño- Pensó Skygger- ¿Por qué sacó a su pokemon ahora? lo lógico sería haberlo sacado en el momento en que las buebujas apresaron a sus amigos ¿por qué ahora?- En ese momento una teoría afloró en su mente- Ya veo, debe de ser eso- En el momento en que el jefe de los vándalos quedó fuera de combate por culpa de su propio pokemon, los magmar rodearon al albino para lanzarle su lanzallamas. Viendose en peligro sacó la pokeball de mew mientras pensaba una estrategia- Lo primero sería librarse de ellos...

En ese momento un relámapago de color azul blanquecino golpeó a los magmar dejandoles completamente congelados.

- Poliwrath ahora usa doblebofetón- Dijo una voz de mujer.

Skygger se giró y vió a un pokemon azul con grandes musculos y una espiral en su estómago. Poliwrath se abalanzó contra los magmar congelados y los redujo a pequeños trozos.

Detrás del pokemon apareció un mujer de cabello azul, vestida con una uniforme de policía, sobre una motochicleta.

- ¿Ahora aparece la policía?- Pensó Skygger mientras veía como ella se acercaba hacia él.

- Soy la agente Jenny- Dijo la mujer dando un saludo policial al chico, quien la miraba con detenimiento- ¿Has sido tu el que ha detenidi a estos vándalos?

- Puede ser- Dijo Skygger- Pero debo agradecerte el haberme salvado de esos magmar, pero ¿realmente tenías que matarlos?

- Era la única forma, últimamente ha habido bastantes incidentes relacionados con los magmar- Confesó Jenny mientras se acercaba a los cuerpos inconscientes de los vándalos- Conozco a esos chicos. Son unos rebeldes alborotadores, pero nunca creí que ellos harían algo como eso- Señaló hacia el centro pokemon que seguía en llamas.

- Desde mi punto de vista ellos no tenían ni idea de los que estaban haciendo- Dijo Skygger acercandose a la chica policía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? venga, ayúdame a atarles antes de que despierten- Dijo Jenny mientras juntaba los cuerpos con ayuda del albino- Ahora dime eso que dijistes antes.

- Ah eso- Dijo el albino alejandose un poco de los vándalos atados- Simplemente es algo que me pareció, por como me atacaron.

- ¿Que eres una especie de detective?- Preguntó la oficial Jenny pero el chico se limitó a ignorarla meintras se volvía a alejar- Vale, señor detective, cuenteme sus deducciones.

- Pues, que te voy a acontar... lo primero, cuando un grupo rodea a otro, lo hacen desordenandamente y sacando a sus pokemon con el obejtivo de intimidar, pero ellos fueron demasiado ordenados y me atacaron con cadenas, lo que indica que intentaban apresarme- Contó Skygger- Y tambien me he fijado en que los magmar, al ser unos pokemon salvajes estaban cooperando junto con los vándalso, algo demasiado extrado y sospechoso. De lo que se deduce que alguien los estaba controlando a todos desde alguna parte.

- Ya he escuchado bastante- Dijo Jenny - Ahora voy a llamar a los refuerzos, tu quedate quieto, eres un testigo importante en este caso.

En ese momento, el albino pudo ver un pequeño pokemon escapandose del parque cercano. Skygger no perdió el tiempo y lanzó su pokeball atapandolo.

- Con que era eso- Susurró el albino mientras observaba con detenimiento el pokemon que acavaba de capturar.

- ¡Oye tu, no intentes nada raro!- Reciminó la oficial Jenny al ver como el chico recogía algo del suelo. El albino se giró inmediatamente mientras ocultaba la pokeball sin que ella lo notase.

- Tranquila, solo voy a dar una vuelta por el parque, si quieres acompañame- Dijo el albino alejandose del centro en llamas para meterse dentro de un parque

- Oye, espera- Dijo Jenny siguiendole- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Seguir las pistas- Contestó el albino causando la confución de la agente que le acompañaba- Si tengo razón, los magmar y los vándalos, no eran más que meras marionetas ¿verdad?. Entonces no tiene sentido esconderse ¿Por qué no sales de ahí y te muestras?- Preguntó al aire en voz alta.

Desde unos matorrales salió un sujeto vestido con el uniforme del tem rocket, pero ademas de él, apareció un pokemon extraño. De color amarillo, tenía un grueso collar de piel y una especie de péndulo que sujetaba con una mano.

Inmediatamente, el albino sacó su pokedex de su bolsillo trasero y recopiló sus datos.

- Es increíble que hayas descubierto mi escondite, pero que hayas deducido que los vándalos y los magamr estaban siendo controlados, eso sí me ha dejado de piedra. Felicidades- Dijo el miembro del team rocket mientras daba un breve aplauso.

- En realidad, era algo... digamos demasiado obvio- Dijo Skygger- Así que un hipno. El truco de la hipnosis es algo muy interesante, lo reconozco. Un soldado del team rocket, quien ha estado usando la hipnosis mientras se escondía, supongo que los ataques de los magmar fueron obra tuya, al igual que los incidentes anterirores.

- Efectivamente- Dijo el soldado alegrandose- Vaya tienes una capacidad deductiva bastante envidiable. Pero esta ciudad pertenece al team rocket y yo solo me he encargado de conquistarla.

- Interesante- Dijo Skygger guardando la pokedex- Ha hinotizado a vándalos y pokemon, pero si se ha revelado ante mí con solo llamarle, era que me estaba esperando, lo suyo sería escapar o haberse quedado. Si ha osado salir para hacerme frente aun estando la policía entre nosotros. Eso quiere decir...- Ocultó si mirada tras su cabello cuando oyó el chasquido de un arma.

Al girarse lentamente pudo ver tras las sombras de su cabello como la agente le apuntaba con su arma reglamentaria.

- No te muevas chico- Advirtió Jenny aumentando la tensión que fluía por el ambiente.


	5. Chapter 5

VS. Onix

Skygger se giró sobre sí mismo y vió como la oficial Jenny le apuntaba con su arma reglamentaria. El albino mostró un leve gestó de sorpesa al verse amenazad por dicha arma de fuego, pero borró esa expresión de inmediato para restaurar su caracter habitual.

El soldado del team rocket se echó a reir sintiendo su victoria sobre un adversario que había descubierto sus trucos.

- Chico, felicidades, tengo que reconocerlo- Dijo el soldado tras terminar de reirse- Eres la primera persona que ha descubierto mi secreto hipnotico, pero sigo estando en la cumbre. Ya hace tiempo me di cuenta que si inventaba una estrategia, los enemigos intentarían destruírla ¡es por eso que tomé bastantentes precauciones y siempre he ido un paso por delante de todos.

- Tienes razón- Dijo Skygger volteandose para mirarle- Genio como tu no se encuentra en ningun lugar, pero ¿me podrías contestar a esta pregunta?- Preguntó el chico con su típico tono de extraña alegría despreocupada. El soldado al ver como el chico no mostraba signos de preocupación por su vida empezó a pensar que tal vez se había apresurado en tenderle su trampa- ¿Para qué me cuentas todo esto, si despues de que me hipnotices no me acordaré de nada?

- Parece que tienes razón- Dijo el soldado - Hypno usa hipnosis en él- El pokemon amarillo movió su pendulo de un lado a otro, creando un círculo de color azul celeste, el cual se expandió y rodeó al albino para luego desintegrarse. Aquello asustó al soldado, quien vió que el movimiento de su pokemon no se había realizado como debería.

- Qué ocurre, parece que no puedes hipnotizarme ¿cierto?- Preguntó el albino creando la confusión en su adversario.

- ¡¿Qué salió mal? hypno vuelve a intentarlo!- Gritó el soldado desesperado. Su pokemon volvió a formar varios anillos, pero todos ellos desaparecieron al rodear al albino- ¿Por qué?...- Preguntó en un susrró

- Es cierto que tu hipnosis te permite controlar a la gente- Explicó Skygger- Pero si cabe la posibilidad de que yo tambien poseyera un pokemon de tipo psiquico con la habilidad de sincronía, los efectos se revertirían a ambos pokemon anulandose el uno al otro- En ese momento el soldado entendió la situación actual y supo que la verdadera ilusión era su propia trampa- Pudiestes estar un paso por delante de mí, pero pasaste el pequeño detalle de que tu hipnosis no tendría efecto alguno sobre mí.

- ¡Eso solo fue suerte que tuvieses un pokemon psiquico con esa misma habilidad, pero te olvidas de que yo aunque no pueda controlarte sigo teniendo mi as en la manga!- Gritó el soldado todtalmente alterado- ¡Tenía razon al principio, eres demasiado peligroso, e incluso para controlarte. Hypno ordena a la agente que dispare!- En ese momento se oyó como el cuerpo de la oficial se desplomó en el suelo.

- No fue suerte el que no me viese afectado por tu hipnosis, sino por tu incompetencia para controlar a tus títeres. En el momento en que los vándalos se lanzaron a por mí con sus cadenas me resutó extraño que no usaran pokemon para atacarme. Cuando los magmar entraron para combatir me planteé una teoría- Dijo el ojiazul apartandose poco a poco, revelando el cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer con su elekid detrás de ella- En el momento en que llegó ella para salvarme todas la piezas encajaron a la perfección.

- Tu elekis ¿pero no lo habías guardado en su ball?- Preguntó el soldado sin entender nada- ¿Es que desconfiastes incluso de aquellos que te prestan su ayuda para slavarte la vida? pero que clase de chico eres tu.

- Uno no ayuda si la ocasión no le precede- Explicó el albino- En el momento en que ella llegó para salvarme observé que los magmar estaban fuera de control, ya no actuaban organizadamente. En ese momento los liberates, para hacerme creer que seguían siendo salvajes y aprovechastes la oportunidad para intentar ganarte mi confianza, por eso yo aporveché la oportunidad. Si tu ibas un paso por delante en cualquier momento, entonces yo debería estar un paso más por delante de tí, es por eso que dejé libre a mi elekid.

- Eres increíble- Admitió el soldado del team rocket soltando un suspiro- Alguien que no solo me descubre, sino se aticipa... ¡Merece ser destruído!

- Gracias- Dijo el albino.

- ¡Tú, no te irás de rositas esta vez. Yo soy de la élite del team rocket!- Gritó el soldado rocket- ¡Hypno ve por él. Usa destructor!

El pokemon salió contra el ojiazul lanzandole un puñetazo. El chico saltó hacia atrás, esqiivando el puñetazo, el cual fue a parar al suelo logrando resquebrajarlo.

- Es demasiado fuerte- Pensó Skygger al ver las grietas profundas del suelo. Hypno llegó en un instante hacia el albino, quien seguía en el aire y le asestó un cabezazo, pero antes de que este ataque llegase a su objetivo, el pokemon eléctrico se interpuso reibiendo todo el daño. Ambos fueron lanzados al suelo levantando una nube de polvo en el proceso- Oye elekid ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó el albino teniendo al pokemon entre sus brazos. Este soltó un pequeño gruñido- Ya veo, descansa- En un instante le regresó a su ball y se levantó del suelo encarando al miembro del team rocket y a su pokemon psiquico.

- Ese elekid seguro que era tu mejor pokemon- Dijo el soldado rocket- El otro pokemon debe de ser squirtle, pero ya debe de haber quedado bastante cansado despues de enfrentarse a mis esclavos. Además, ese pokemon psiquico debe de estar en tu pokeball para que mi hinosis no te afecte, por lo tanto se puede decir que he ganado.

Skygger echó a correr hacia el soldado rocket, pero hipno se puso en medio cortandole el paso. El albino al ver eso embistió al pokemon con todas sus fuerzas logrando hacerle retroceder un poco para luego girar sobre él para encarar al soldado, quien le vió cierto asombro.

- Ahora, sal magby y utiliza ascuas- Dijo Skygger revelando a un pokemon rojo, el cual lanzó una ráfaga de llamas hacia el enemigo, pero este las detuvo con un látigo que sacó de su cinturon.

- ¿Desde cuando tiene a ese pokemon?- Se preguntó mientras esquivaba una segunda oleada de ráfagas saltando al aire- Espera no lo habrá capturado cuando los magmar fueron derrotados. Hypno utiliza confusión.

- Eso es justo lo que esperaba- Dijo Skygger- Magby utiliza pantalla humo- El pokemon soltó desde su boca un humo completamente negro, el cual canceló la confusión de hypno al esconder a su objetivo.

Cuando el soldado rocket se vió envuelto por el humo sintió la desesperación recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo y echó a correr en una dirección en donde aun se podía ver un pequeño destello de luz que anunciaba la salida de aquella humareda.

- Lo he conseguido- Dijo el soldado mentalemente al poder salir de aquella cortina de humo, pero entonces una ráfaga de fuego le golpeó repetidas veces haciendole caer al suelo- Esto es ascuas- Dijo mirando al albino, quien se encontraba a pocos pasos de él- Lo reconozco, ha sido una buena por parte tuya, pero no te será suficiente solo con eso- En el momento en que trató de levantarse, sintió un dolor en su cuerpo el cual le llevó a escupir una buena cantidad de sangre.

El soldado dirigió la mirada al ojiazul exigiendole explicaciones.

- Ya te lo he dicho- Dijo Skygger- Si tu ibas un paso por delante de mí, yo tendría que ir un paso por delante de todo lo que iria a hacer, por eso después de usar pantalla humo lo mezclé con polución.

- Vaya estrategia... realmente eres increíble- Confesó el soldado del team rocket- Hypno...- Buscó con la mirada al ver que la nube tóxica había desaparecido y encontró a su pokemon en el suelo- Solo queria conquistar esta ciudad... y...- Antes de poder terminar se desplomó en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, en la otra parte de la ciudad Taiyou trataba de llevarse bien con su pikachu, pero cada vez que intentaba tocarle, el pokemon desperendía chispas en señal de disgusto.

- Vamos, no te disgustes- Dijo Taiyou mientras acariciaba su mano dañada por las chispas- ¿Por qué no tratamos de ser amigos, ok pikachu?- El pokemon se giró indiferentemente y le soltó otra descarga- Diablos, te ves lindo, pero...

- Lo estás tomando a la ligera ¿no, Taiyou?- Preguntó una voz conocida detrás de él. El castaño se giró y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo de la infancia- No deberías estar jugando con tu pokedex por aquí. Me avergüenza tenerte como rival en esta busqueda- Dijo con arrogancia haciendo enfadar al castaño.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Gritó Taiyou enfadado.

- ¿Una batalla entonces?- Preguntó Cyan retoricamente, mientras se inclinaba para sacar mejor una pokeball, al igual que su rival- Pero primero, mi impetuoso amigo. Déjame decirte algo- Dijo rompiendo de golpe toda atmosfera que se había formado- El lider de esta ciudad, Brock, está buscando a alguien competente para luchar con él e intento hacer eso para ganar la medalla roca.

- ¿La medalla roca?- Preguntó el castaño de ojos rojos mientras aparecían signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?- Preguntó el pelicafé mostrando asombro- La medalla roca puede fortalecer el ataque de tus pokemon. Todos los entrenadores sabemos eso.

- Pues bueno, disculpa- Contestó Taiyou sonrojado.

- ¡Entonces te reto!- Gritó Cyan asustando al castaño- Veamos cual de los dos gana esa medalla roca primero. Pero claro, no debería ser más que un duelo si no puedes entranar a un ratón eléctrico- Dijo con aires de superioridad.

- ¡Acepto tu reto y te retractarás!- Contestó Taiyou enfadado.

- Ah, una cosa más- Concluyó Cyan- Brock es un entrenador de tipo roca. Tu pequeño ratón eléctrico no podrá hacer nada contra él. Me marcho, buena suerte- El ojiazul dejó caer un pedazo de papel a propósito y se marchó.

- Que pesado- Suspiró Taiyou mientras se volvía a sentar en el suelo. En ese momento pudo ver el papel que dejó caer su amigo antes- Ya veo, así que el próximo duelo es mañana por la noche- De golpe se levantó con renovadas energías- ¡Hagámoslo y Cyan me deberá disculpas!- Gritó con renovadas energías, pero entonces, un detalle se le hizo pasar por la mente- Ups, casi lo olvido, mis pokemon están débiles. Lo primero será llevarlos en la mañana al centro pokemon.

Al otro día Taiyou llegó al centro pokemon y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el edificio estaba en ruínas y que una multitud estaba arreglandolo, miestras otros buscaba algún cuerpo que quedó dentro.

- Al parecer, unos vándalos dañaron el lugar y a los empleados- Dijo uno de los ancianos que estaba agradecido con el chico por haberles ayudado con el problema del pikachu- Ellos junto con unos magmar quemaron todo el edificio, tras sellarlo. Los que quedaron dentro murieron lentamente entre las llamas.

- Que crueldad- Dijo Taiyou al oír los acontecimientos

- Pero apareció un extraño chico con el cabello blanco, que de hecho yo creo que parecía más una chica, que los apresó y detuvo al culpable- Resumió el anciano.

-...Debe de ser Skygger- Pensó el castaño al relacionar la imagen formada con sus recuerdos- Ya veo... él también es un entrenador y quizás vaya a participar en el torneo de esta noche, pero si es entonces... mi único pokemon sano es...- Pensó mientras miraba la pokeball de su pikachu, quién parecía disgustado por quedarse encerrado dentro.

Esa misma tarde, el entrenador de cabello castaño se dirigía hacia el gimnasio de la ciudad. Cuando entró observó una serie de pasillos conectados al central, desde el cual se oían gritos de aclamo. Rápidamente corrió hacia la sala de recepción en donde pudo inscribirse.

- Taiyou san, cuanto tiempo- Dijo una voz conocida desde detrás del ojirojo.

Cuando el chico se giró, se encontró con aquel albino, quien se pasó por el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Taiyou se acercó corriendo hacia él, el cual se encontraba recostado sobre la pared observando los combates que sucedían dentro de un cuadrilatero parecido al que usaban los boxeadores.

- Tu eres Skygger- Dijo Taiyou sorprendido de verle- ¿Tu también vas a participar en este torneo?

- No tenía ni idea que había que participar- Dijo el albino, pero al ver como el chico no reaccionaba torció una sonrisa- Si, estoy interesado en el poder de Brock, pero todavía no ha aprecido nadie que pueda desafiarle.

- Ya veo- Dijo el castaño de ojos rojos- Entonces él también va a participar, espero no tener que enfrentarme a él- Pensó mientras notaba cono un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo.

- Taiyou san mira- Dijo Skygger señalando la batalla entre Cyan y un entrenador- Despues de ese combate creo que te toca.

- ¿Y tu cuando sales?- Preguntó Taiyou con curiosidad.

- Dentro de un rato- Contestó el albino- Me inscribí antes, pero pedí que fuese en último lugar, por lo que voy detrás de tí.

- ¿Por quñé has hecho eso?- Preguntó el castaño de nuevo, a lo que el ojiazul pareció meditarlo un poco.

- Bueno, eso es...- Alegó el albino con tranquilidad, pero antes de que pudiese terminar de decir nada sonó la campana anunciando el inicio del próximo combate- Parece ser que es tu turno Taiyou san.

- Es cierto, voy a dar lo mejor de mí- Dijo el chico de ojos rojos con determinación- El único pokemon que está sano es pikachu, pero no parece que vaya a querer cooperar- Pensó mirando la esfera de su pokémon eléctrico- Entonces tendré que ganar con el primer movimiento.

Taiyou subió por las escaleras y se metió dentro del cuadrilatero, en donde estaba su rivale esperandole junto con su pokemon, que resultó ser un graveler.

- Vamos pequeña cucaracha, empecemos a luchar- Dijo el contrincante.

- Ok, tu vas- Le dijo el ojirojo a su pikachu, pero este se reusó volteandose con indignación- Genial, eres el único que está sano, pero todavía no pude entrenarle- Pensó mientras recordaba como el pokemon eléctrico le lanzaba descargas cada vez que él se acercaba- No me queda otra, tendré que usar a estos dos- Desde otra pokeball sacó a un poliwag, el cual parecía agotado debido a los combates de entrenamiento que tuvo anteriormente.

Sonó la campana dando a entender que el combate había comenzado.

- No pareces estar a mi altura ¿acaso no tienes uno mejor cucaracha?- Preguntó el contrincante

- No hay otra opción ganaremos con el primer ataque poliwag- Dijo Taiyou con energía. Su pokemon acuatico lanzó una oleada de agua que roció al graveler- ¡Ahora terminemos con rayo hielo!- El pokemon azul lanzó una ola de frío que congeló inmediatamente al graveler conviertiendolo en un cubito de hielo, el cual se partió en pedajos junto con el pokemon que estaba dentro.

- Ya veo, sus pokemon están agotados por sus entrenamientos y gracias al estado en el que está el centro pokemon no ha podido curarles- Pensó Skygger mirandole desde la banda- Afortunadamente sus pokemon, bulbasaur y poliwag tienen una ventaja natural contra sus oponentes ya que todos prefieren tener pokemon de tipo tierra o roca, ¿pero parece que tiene problemas con su tercer pokemon, porque parecía quere sacar a otro en lugar de poliwag- A su lado su pokemon psiquico no parecía ansioso por pelear ya que se la pasaba revolotenado en el aire con libertad gracias a que la gente se preocupaba más por las batallas- Mew ¿qué piensas, sería una victoria facil no crees?

Mientras duraban las batallas, Brock permanecía parado observando con seriedad mientras decidía con quién debería luchar. Trás su última victoria el chico castaño salió haica los vestuarios en donde intentó que su pikachu respondiese a su petición.

- Bulbasur y poliwag están exhaustos si solo lo hicieses esta vez, por favor- Pidió Taiyou al pokemon ratón eléctrico, pero este continuó rehusando. De todas formas el chico sacó a su pokemon y le arrastró al cuadrilatero, en donde se encontraba Brock vestido solo con unos pantalones azules y aoompañado de su mejor pokemon, onix

En el momento en que sonó la campana el lider del gimnasio se protegió esperando un ataque por parte del pikachu, pero este solo giró su abeza a un lado renegando del combate.

- ¿Donde está tu famoso primer ataque niño?- Preguntó Brock - ¡Si no atacas lo haré yo. Onix lanzarrocas!- El gran pokemon abrió su boca soldando una oleada de rocas, pero todas fueron esquivadas por el pokemon excepto una que le dió de pleno en la cara.

- ¡Oh no, el pokemon recibirña todo el impacto, perece que es su fín!- Gritó el comentarista.

Pikachu se giró furioso y comenzó a atacar con su electricidad a su entrenador, quien corría de lado a lado intentando escapar de su propio pokemon.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?- Se preguntó el lider del gimnasio al ver a los dos- ¡Conque todas tus victorias fueron cosa de suerte!- Gritó furioso al darse cuenta de tal hecho- ¡Recibe el ataque final de onix, usará su cuerpo como un tornado, girará a una velocidad tan grande que detendrá tus choques eléctricos!- La serpiente de roca saltó al aire y comenzó a girar a una gran velocidad.

- Es enorme, cuidado Pikachu- Advirtió Taiyou.

- ¡El golpe final... cabezazo!- Gritó Brock.

Onix se dirigió hacia pikachu, quien se encontraba distraído. En ese momento Taiyou se abalanzó sobre su pikachu salvandole del pokemon de roca.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Taiyou mientras revisaba el estado del pokemon aun aturdido por lo ocurrido- ...Que gusto que estés bien. Mira, si no quieres luchar, no tienes la obligación de hacerlo. Perdóname si te forcé a hacerlo.

- ¡Eh no pierdan el tiempo!- Gritó Brock- ¡Onix ataca ahora!- Ordenó el lider del gimnasio. El pokemon de roca volvió a la carga, pero esta vez pikachu reunió toda su electricidad y la dirigió contra el pokemon haciendole pedazos- ¡Nooooo!- Gritó Brock cayendo al suelo derrodillas.

El público estaba estático y no entenía lo que pasaba, entre tanto, el árbitro aprovechó y declaró a Taiyou como campeón del torneo.

- Ya veo - DIjo Skygger haciendo que su mew le mire sin entender nada- Un ataque eléctrico normalmente no tiene efecto en un pokemon roca, pero en el caso de onix, si filtras la electricidad entre los huecos que unen las piezas de su cuerpo, podrás desarmarlo. Asi de fácil- Tras la victoria del bloque B pasó el turno al bloque C- Vamos mew, chicos. Nos toca entrar en acción de nuevo- Dijo caminando hacia el cuadrilatero.

El sol se escondía tras las nubes del horizonte anunciando la llegada de la tarde, al teñir el cielo de colores fuertes y vivos. Cerca del gimnasio se encontraba Taiyou sentado en el suelo mirando la medalla roca junto a sus pokemon.

- Al final Cyan, Skygger y yo fuímos los únicos que ganamos la medalla roca- Dijo el ojirrojo mientras guardaba la medalla- Gracias pikachu, sin tí no hubiese podido conseguirla- El pokemon soltó un pequeño gruñido- Ellos son bulbasaur y poliwag, son mis mejores amigos. Estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros... al igual que tú- Extendió su brazo dandole la mano a su pokemon, el cual hizo lo msimo. En el momento en que abos se tocaron, el pokemon eléctrico soltó una fuerte descarga electrica- ¡¿En qué estaba pensando, junto cuando pensé que podríamos ser buenos amigos!?- Se preguntó mientras trataba de escapar de su pokemon.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la ciudad plateada ya había oscurecido y los yonkis y camellos junto con algunos breakdancers salieron de su escondite tomando posesión de la calle.

En esa misma calle Skygger caminaba tranquilamente esperando en contrar un buen hotel para pasar la noche. Al pasar por varios edificios llegó a un oscuro callejón el cual parecía ser peligroso, pero al fondo se podía ver lo que parecía ser un buen hotel.

- Que buen combate Skygger san, lograstes ganar la medalla roca- Dijo un sujeto vestido con una capa y un sombrero de copa, el cual estaba escondido detrás de las sombras- De hecho fue un combate genial, por así decirlo, pero no te esforzastes tanto como cuando luchastes contra ese soldado rocket, pero que digo si nisiquiera tuvistes que usar a tu mew ¿o no?- El comentario del sujeto causó un gran impacto en el albino, quien trató de mostrar serenidad, pero en el fondo sentía que ese hombre podía ser peligroso.

- ¿Como sabes acerca de mew y del tipo rocket?- Preguntó Skygger al tiempo en que su mew se hacía visible sobre su cabeza.

- Por tus acciones, fueron bastante llamativas, te sugiero que estudies como corregir eso en un futuro- Explicó el hombre- En realidad había oído hablar de tí pero nunca imaginé que fueras tan lindo en persona- Dijo mientras acercaba cada vez más al chico, hasta que pudo alcanzar su cara.

- Mire amigo, pierdase- Dijo Skygger retrocediendo unos pasos.

- Lo siento, comencemos de nuevo ¿quieres?- Pregutó el hombre al tiempo en que se metía la mano en el interior de su capa y sacaba una tarjeta blanca de plastico- Puedes llamarme Mortaja- Dijo entregandole una tarjeta de visita- Represento a una organización que busca desesperadamente entrenadores poderosos.

- ¿Inner circle?- Preguntó el albino al leer la tarjete- ¿De qué va todo esto, sóis algo parecido al team rocket?

- No compares por favor, somos como el cielo y la tierra- Explicó Mortaja- Nosotros, solo buscamos el poder de este mundo y tú podrías ayudarnos.

- Suena interesante, pero tengo otros planes, por lo que no voy a poder ayudarte- Dijo el albino.

- ¿Otros planes, te refieres a la liga pokemon? Bueno, eso no es un problema- Dijo Mortaja- Mejor dicho, si ganas, te unirás a nosotros ¿qué te parece?

- Si gano, entonces seré el mejor entrenador de toda la región y tan solo si logras vencerme, no tendré más remedio- Contestó Skygger confiado.

- Muy bien, trato hecho ¿entonces?- Preguntó el hombre mientras extendía su mano.

- Trato hecho- Dijo Skygger cerrando el trato con un buen apretón de mano.

Tras ello, el entrenador albino cambió su rumbo. En vez de ir al hotel decidió salir a las afueras de la ciudad, en dirección al mt moon.


	6. Chapter 6

VS. Rhydon

Tras el exitoso torneo de Ciudad Plateada, los pokedex holder enfocaron su mirada hacia Ciudad Celeste, en busca de su siguiente medalla.

Siguiendo diferentes caminos, cada uno de ellos esperaban poder llegar antes hacia su destino que los demás.

Sin embargo, aún después de conseguir su medalla roca tras derrotar a todos sus contrincantes fácilmente, Cyan no paraba de pensar en aquella derrota que tuvo contra Skygger.

Ahora él tenía más experiencia en combate y sus pokemon eran más fuertes. Por ese motivo decidió buscar al albino ojiazul antes de llegar a Ciudad Celeste.

En ese momento Skygger llegó a un antiguo centro pokemon, el cual quedaba a las faldas de una montaña conocida como "Monte de la luna".

Una vez que entró en el centro pokemon no pudo evirar escuchar una conversación que tenía lugar entre dos personas, de entre las cuales pudo reconocer a una de las enfermeras del centro debido a su uniforme.

- ¿Es en serio lo que me estás contando?- Preguntó la enfermera con asombro.

- Si, es verdad- Contestó el hombre que estaba con ella- Han robado en casa de mi hermana. Ella acaba de llamarme y me dijo que mientras estaban fuera han forzado la puerta y destrozaron la casa.

- Es horrible ¿Y qué fue lo que robaron?- Preguntó la enfermera con preocupación.

- Mi hermana dijo que se llevaron una extraña mt que guardaban- Contestó el hombre.

- Debieron haber sido los del shin team rocket- Dijo un anciano vestido de negro, quien tampoco pudo evitar oír la conversación mientras hacía como que leía el periódico- Según las últimas noticias esos delincuentes están atacando Ciudad Celeste.

Ambos miraron al anciano con una gota de sudor recorriendoles la cabeza, pero el anciano hizo como si no le importase y siguió leyendo el periodico con tranquilidad.

- Como sea. El caso es que tengo que irme a Ciudad Celeste- Dijo despidiendose de la enfermera y saliendo del centro a toda velocidad.

Tras su marcha, la enfermera pokemon volvió a su trabajo, dirigiendose hacia una puerta que tenía un cartel de restricción.

Para ese entonces Skygger se acercó a un video teléfono que estaba pegado a la pared. Tras esperar varios minutos una persona apareció en la pantalla.

- Eu profesor- Dijo Skygger alegremente al ver al profesor- Recibí tu aviso por la pokedex ¿querías algo?

El profesor pensó por unos segundos hasta que se acordó de lo que hizo anterirormente.

- ¡Ah claro eso es. Me había olvidado por completo!- Gritó el peligris cuando la bombilla de su mente prendió, mientras el albino le miraba con una gran gota recorriendile la nuca- He oído que has ganado la medalla roca junto con Cyan y Taiyou muy bien hecho- Asentió con orgullo- ¿Como vas con la pokedex?

- Me alegra que lo preguntes- Dijo Skygger- Compruebalo por tí mismo- Sacó un cable del aparato y lo conectó a un puerto que había en el teléfono.

El profesor Oak miró atentamente los pokemon que había capturado, que ya eran banstantes. Por lo que dedujo que él junto con los otros dos se tomaban muy en serio la recogida de los datos.

- Vas por buen camino- Dijo el peligris- Pero aún hay algo que siempre olvido preguntarte- El albino sintió como su instinto de curiosidad se activaba y emepazaba a molestarle desde dentro- Para serte sincero eres el primer entrenador que ha capturado a un pokemon tan raro como mew y con ello has añadido unos datos a la pokedex que jamás he visto. Sin embargo siento curiosidad ¿como has conseguido atraparle?- Pregunto denotando muchas ansias en aquella pregunta.

Skygger sonrió mientras pensaba rápidamente lo que quería contarle. Por supuesto no iba a soltar toda la historia, así que intentó resumirla tanto como fuera posible.

En ese momento mew salió se su pokeball y se acercó a la pantalla mirando al profesor con sus grandes ojos curiosos.

El profesor se alegró de ver de nuevo al pokemon que revoloteaba en el aire, hasta que el albino lo apartó con su mano.

- Muy bien- Dijo Skygger aclarandose la garganta- Cuando era pequeño una cierta persona me regaló una pokeball y decidí conseguir a un pokemon muy poderoso, entonces me encontré con mew y tras una intensa lucha por fín logré capturarle- Contó con gran orgullo y un fuerte brillo en su mirada.

El profesor Oak sintió que una gran gota de sudor le recorría la nuca. Tras escucharle no sabía si creele.

Mientras que mew miraba a su entrenador con los ojos entrecerrados y preguntandose a sí como pudo inventarse un cuento tan rápidamente.

- Ah vaya una historia interesante- Contestó el peligrís lo primero que le vino a la cabeza- A propósito tu quieres ir a Ciudad Celeste ¿no es cierto?

El albino realmente detestaba que le hicieran preguntas tan obvias. Era algo que no podía soportar.

- En realidad iba a la meseta añil pero esa idea también es interesante. ¡Como se nota que eres un reconocido científico!- Contestó Skygger.

- Oye ¿te estás burlando de mí?- Preguntó el peligrís con un tono molesto mientras fruncía el ceño denotando la vena hinchada en su frente.

- ¡Hasta te has dado cuenta de ello. Eres genial sensei!- Contestó el ojiazul aún más eufórico.

El profesor se enfadó más llegando a hinchar otra vena en su frente.

- ¡Skygger!- Gritó el peligrís logrando asustar al chico.

- Hehe perdoname profe. Es la costumbre- Se disculpó el chico- No me gusta que me hagan preguntas obvias.

El profesor se relajó sobre su asiento y soltó el aire que llevaba en los pulmones para poder llenarlos de nuevo de aire limpio.

- Bueno no estoy enfadado contigo- Dijo el peligris derrotado- Una cosa, si pensabas ir a Ciudad Celeste usando la cueva del mt moon puedes ir olvidandote de ello. Hace un año hubo un desprendimiento y la cueva se ha sellado- El albino le miró tristemente con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, lo cual resaltó sus rasgos finos al máximo, haciendo que el profesor se entremezca y se ruborice al ver lo lindo que podía ser el entrenador- ... Pero no te preocupes porque la gente ha construído un sendero que conduce directamente a Ciudad Celeste. Eso es todo adios.

- Jah farvel- Dijo el albino colgando el auricular. Tras terminar la llamada el chico permaneció estático con la mirada cubierta por sus blancos cabellos. Se giró hacia su pokemon, el cual se posó sobre su cabeza- Mew vamos tenemos otra ruta para llegar a Ciudad Celeste. Pero eso hecha a perder mis planes para conseguir pokemon.

Despues de aceptar la situación interiomente decidió probar el nuevo camino que el profesor Oak le había hablado.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del centro pokemon, el anciano que estaba leyendo el periodico le llamó la atención.

- Oye chico- Llamon el anciano- Por si acaso te diriges a Ciudad Celeste te recomiendo que te lo pienses mejor. El shin team rocket está causando muchos problemas allí.

- Gracias por avisarme, empezaba a preocuparme de que la ciudad fuese aburrida- Contestó el albino.

- ¡Pero si te lo estoy diciendo por tu bien, no vayas allí!- Insistió el anciano enérgicamente.

Skygger se estremeció al oirle. No soportaba oír esa maldita frase que siempre utilizaban los mayores para hacer lo que quisieran.

- Vamos vamos no pasa nada- Dijo el ojiazul despreocupado- Aunque no lo parezca tengo muuuchiiisima experiencia con esa organización.

Sin esperar la respuesta del anciano, Skygger salió del centro pokemon rápidamente.

Despues de terminar la videollamada, el profesor Oak se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla. Aunque estaba en deuda con el albino por salvarle en aquella ocasión, la actitud infantil e insolente del mismo le hacía perder sus fuerzas.

Sin darse cuenta, una persona se había acercado hacia él.

- Así que ese es el chico que derrotó a Cyan, parece que te ha llamado la atención- Dijo el hombre mientras miraba la foto del albino que quedó grabada en la memoria del ordenador.

El peligrís pegó un respingo tan pronto como oyó al sujeto.

- ¡Ah Red ¿cuando has llegado?!- Gritó el profesor al ver al morocho de ojos rojos. Éste miro al profesor sin saber que decir en esa situación.

- Eh... estaba aquí desde hace rato- Contestó Red formando una sonrisa divertida. Luego miró de nuevo la foto del albino con detenimiento- A simple vista pare una chica, pero esa cicatriz en su mejilla... ¿como se la ha hecho?

El profesor negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su silla y se acercó hacia la ventana.

- Como cambian las cosas- Dijo el peligrís mientras Red se acercó- Hasta hace poco todos eraís entrenadores que intentábais intentando completar la pokedex y ahora como habéis cambiado.

- ¿En qué sentido?- Preguntó el morocho inocentemente.

El profesor Oak se giró hacia él de imediato sin poder creerse lo que el ojirojo acaba de decir.

- Red si me hubieran dicho hace solo unos años que te acabarías casando con Blue para sentar la cabeza y tener un hijo me moriría de risa en ese momento- Contestó el peligrís volviendose hacia la ventana mientras el morocho le miraba molesto por lo que acavaba de decir- Pero es así, los tiempos cambian. Green ahora es lider del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, pero sigue viajando por el mundo descuidando sus responsabilidades. Dalia se ha casado con Bill y ahora viven en Ciudad Celeste, pero por lo menos me han dejado a Cyan. Gold volvió a Pueblo primavera, Yellow al igual que Green está viajando por Kanto, Ruby y Sapphire ahora viven juntos en jotho. Esmerald se ha quedado en Hoenn, pero a Silver le he perdido la pista hace tiempo.

- ¿Qué me dices de Chris? que por cierto hace días que no la veo por aquí- Observó Red mientras miraba el laboratorio.

- La he mandado a otras regiones para que vuelva a conseguir la información de los pokemon perdidos por la tormenta del otro día- Contestó el profesor Oak mostrando un profundo pesar por todo el trabajo perdido- Casi se me olvidaba, hace poco me llamó Taiyou, ha logrado la medalla roca sin mucha dificultad y sus pokemon están cada vez en mejor forma.

- Que bien, me alegro mucho por él, como se nota que es mi hijo- Dijo Red orgulloso mientras volvió a mirar al ordenador y repitió la videollamada, en ese video pareció ver algo muy familiar que no sabía que era, sin embargo esta vez quitó el sonido para no molestar. En ese momento lanzó un fuerte grito de asombro que asustó al profesor de tal forma que casi tiene un infarto. El peligrís apareció al lado del morocho con un semblante de preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa Red, ha ocurrido algo?- Preguntó el Profesor alarmado.

El ojirojo se giró asombrado hacia el profesor, quien no parecía entender nada de lo que pasaba.

- Como es que no me has dicho que ese chico tiene a mew- Dijo Red nervioso y completamente emocionado- ¿Qué es ese chico, como lo ha conseguido?- Preguntó agitando el cuerpo del profesor con sus manos.

- ¡Eso mismo es lo que quiero saber yo!- Contestó el peligrís en voz alta logrando que el chico dejase de agitarle- Le pregunté como lo había capturado y me contó una historia que se alejaba de la realidad.

- Interesante- Dijo Red soltando al profesor, no sin antes arreglarla las arrugas de su bata que él había provocado- Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan interesado en él y creo que yo también empiezo a interesarme en ese chico.

Mientras tanto, Skygger caminaba por aquél sendero hecho por la gente después del derrumbamiento de la cueva de mt moon.

Silbando una triste melodía digna de estar en una caja de música, caminaba por un camino que no estaba vallado ni tampoco asfaltado. Parecía estar recién hecho, pero en realidad la gente solo quitó las grandes plantas para alterar lo menos posible el equilíbrio de la naturaleza.

- Que aire más puro- Dijo el albino parando de silbar y estirando los musculos de sus brazos. Dirigió su mirada hacia sus pokemon, quienes le acompañaban fuera de sus respectivas pokeballs- Que bien tenerlos fuera de sus pokeballs, parece que están contentos- Pensó mientras se relajaba y disfrutaba de su paseo.

Tras llegar a la mitad del camino una voz muy familiar le llamó. El ojiazul verdoso miró hacia una de las grandes rocas en donde estaba aquél chico de cabello café sentado.

- Al fín apareces, ya pensaba que no ibas a venir- Dijo Cyan pegando un salto para quedar al mismo nivel que el albino.

- Tu eres Cyan san- Dijo Skygger alegremente- Te ví en el gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, derrotaste a todos los participantes con facilidad. Y ahora que te has vuelto fuerte supongo que querrás la revancha por lo de la otra vez.

El pelicafé se asombró con la acertada deducción del albino, tenía que reconocer que ese chico tenía una capacidad deductiva asombrosa. Sin embargo optó por ocultar su asombro tras su arrogante sonrisa.

- Estás en lo cierto- Respondió el pelicafé centrando su mirada azulada en la azulada verdosa del albino- He oído de mi abuelo que tienes un pokemon legendario.

- Pues sí, es este- Dijo Skygger extendiendo su mano hacia mew, quien sin entender bien el gesto posó su mano sobre la de su entrenador.

- Así que ese es el legendario pokemon espejismo mew- Dijo Cyan analizando con la mirada al pokemon rosado- ¡Entonces ve charmeleon!- Gritó sacando a su pokemon inicial ya evolucionado.

Skygger pudo admirar al pokemon de fuego, el cual permanecía impaciente por entrar en combate.

- ¡Ehh ¿hablas en serio, crees que pueded derrotarme?!... te será inutil- Dijo el ojiazul verdoso- Mew prestame tu poder- El pokemon verdoso avanzó hacia su lado mientras su entrenador guardaba a los otros en sus respectibas pokeballs.

- ¡Charmeleon utiliza lanzallamas!- Ordenó Cyan. Carmeleon abrió la boca y lanzó una ráfaga de llamas que tanto Skygger como mew esquivaron. Sin emabargo eso parecía ser lo que el pelicafé quería- ¡Rueda fuego!- El pokemon avivó la llama de su cola la cual le envolvió en una rueda hecha de llamas.

Charmeon rodó hacia mew a una gran velocidad, pero el pokemon rosado le esquivó al colocarse a una altura superior gracias a sus poderes psíquicos.

La ruega de fuego se estrelló en uno de los árboles cubriendolo en llamas, pero eso sirvió para volver a impulsarse hacia su objetivo.

- Mew utilizalo con toda tu fuerza- Dijo Skygger con alegría. Mew extendió sus brazos y empezó a crear una esfera de color ultramarino.

- ¡¿Que es eso?!- Preguntó Cyan alterado sin entender lo que el pokemon estaba haciendo.

- Es muy simple al absorber la humedad del aire y se comprime en una esfera. ¡A ese movimiento le llaman hidropulso!- Explico el albino.

Mew lanzó la esfera de agua sobre charmeleon, la cual explotó apagando sus llamas junto con las que incendiaban los árboles.

- Mierda, nunca pensé que pudiese utilizar un movimiento de tipo agua- Se quejó el ojiazul mentalmente.

- Mew es considerado legendario por su gran poder y su capacidad de realizar cualquier movimiento independientemente del tipo que sea- Volvió a explicar el chico de cabellos blancos.

Dispuesto a seguir el combate el pokemon de fuego se levantó del suelo a pesar del daño que ha sufrido con tal poderoso ataque. Sin embargo antes de que volviesen a luchar, la presencia de otra persona detuvo el encuentro momentaneamente.

- ¿Cada vez que os encontráis tenéis que luchar? A este paso nunca llegaréis a Ciudad Celeste- Dijo una voz muy familiar para ambos entrenadores. Los dos pokedex holders se sorprendieron al ver a Taiyou.

- Vaya es Tai- Dijo Cyan sin mucho asombro.

- ¡Hei Taiyou san!- Saludó Skygger alegremente agitando su brazo- Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

- Pero si nos vimos anteayer- Contestó el ojirojo con una gran gota de sudor recorriendole la cabeza, a lo que el albino se rió de una forma que los dos entrenadores consideraron como muy linda, pero rápidamente volvieron a la realidad.

- No molestes Tai- Reprochó el pelicafé seriamente- Esta es una batalla que debo ganar a toda costa, por mi orgullo de entrenador. ¡Charmeleon usa garra metal!

El pokemon rojizo hizo brillar sus manos con un brillo plateado y cargó contra el pokemon flotante.

- No creas que me voy a dejar vencer tan facilmente. Mew utilízalo tu también- Dijo Skygger para sorpresa de todos.

Mew utilizó también garra metal chocando contra charmeleon. Los movimientos estaban muy parejos y ninguno de los dos parecía quere ceder, pues despues de cada choque volvían a cargar el uno contra el otro.

- Es impresionante que un pokemon psíquico pudiese realizar movimientos de metal. Ahora entiendo lo que mi padre quería decir con que era un pokemon muy raro y poderoso- Pensó Taiyou mirando el fiero combate de sus compañeros.

Charmeleon retrocedió debido al último impacto, pero enseguída se cubrió con sus llamas creando así una rueda de fuego.

- ¡Vamos con hidropulso!- Ordenó el albino a su pokemon, quien formó un esfera ultramarina y la lanzó contra el suelo creando una gran ola que se llevó al pokemon rival acabando con sus llamas.

- ¡Ahora charmeleon salta y puño fuego!- Gritó Cyan ansioso.

La ola se partió en dos y charmeleon salió disparado contra mew con su brazo lleno de llamas, sin embargo las llamad del brazo se debilitaron considerablemente para sorpresa de Cyan.

Skygger sonrió ante el debilitamiento de su rival. Esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

- ¡Destructor!- Gritó el albino al borde de la euforia.

Mew se acercó hacia su rival y giró sobre sí mismo al tiempo en que charmeleon le lanzaba su ataque. Utilizando su cola, golpeó el puño en llamas y lo desvió para luego colocarse debajo de charmeleon y conectarle una patada en la cabeza con una voltereta, mandando al pokemon ígneo al suelo.

- ¡Esto no acaba aquí. Furia dragón!- Gritó el ojiazul enfurecido.

- ¡Pistola agua!- Contestó el ojiazul verdoso con la misma energía.

Charmeleon reunió energía en su estomago y la liberó en forma de llamas totalmente rojas mientras que mew rodeó su cuerpo con una fina corriente de agua que ascendía en espiral para luego soltar un fuerte chorro desde su boca.

Ambos ataques colisionaron en ambos pokemon causandoles daño.

- El combate está muy parejo, pero parece que Sky tiene ventaja- Dijo Taiyou, mientras su bulbasaur soltó un gruñido afirmando la teoría de su entrenador- No se pero, algo me dice que Sky está preparando algo.

- Oye Cyan san ¿te parece que ya terminemos esto?- Preguntó el albino con un tono amable.

- ¿Haah. Es que te crees que puedes ganar a charmeleon con tus ataques de agua? No me hagas reír. El vencedor seré yo- Dijo el pelicafé con arrogancia.

- Yo nunca dije que te derrotaría con ataques de agua, solo era parte de mi estrategia- Contestó Skygger revelando sus intenciones.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Preguntó Cyan sin comprender el punto de su rival.

- Ah... él no será que...- Pensó Taiyou asombrado al deacubrir la respuesta.

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?- Preguntó Skygger algo asombrado, pero enseguida sonrió y procedió a explicar su estrategia- Piensalo por un momento ¿no te parece extraño que con todos los ataques que sabe mew, solo haya utilizado ataques de tipo agua?

El pelicafé todavía no conseguía adivinar las intenciones de su rival ya que cada vez que lo pensaba llegaba a la conclusión de que utilizó esos ataques porque eran los más efectivos.

- ¡Cyan mira a tu alrededor!- Advertió Taiyou haciendo que el albino se alegrara de que alguien haya descubierto su estrategia.

Haciendole caso, el ojiazul miró por todas partes y en un último esfuerzo mental logró descubrir algo que le asombró.

- Todo esta mojado, mi charmeleon está completamente empapado- Reveló Cyan.

- Al utilizar ataques de tipo agua creíste que al igual que tú quería vencerte con pura potencia, pero solo buscaba era humedecer del ambiente mojandolo con ataques de agua. Y mi querido mew ataca con electricidad, lo cual convierte a tu charmeleon en un pararrayos gigante. Dijo el albino completamente convencido de su victoria- Tanta agua refuerza todos los ataques eléctricos y además asegura el ataque en sí mismo.

- ¡Oh no charmeleon esquivalo!- Gritó Cyan desesperado, buscando una forma para evitar la inminente tragedia.

- ¡Será inutil. Vamos mew ataque de trueno!- Gritó Skygger dandole la orden a su pokemon, el cual se rodeó de una aura relampagueante y lanzó una descarga eléctrica sobre el suelo haciendo que se dirigiese por si sola hacia el pokemon ígneo gracias al camino de agua que conectaba el circuíto.

La descarga de electricidad recorrió todo el cuerpo de charmeleon causandole un daño devastador mientras que la onda eléctica se extendía todo lo que podía, atrapando a todos en su destello. Al terminar, se pudo apreciar al pokemon rojizo inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¡Ahh! maldición, he vuelto a perder- Dijo Cyan devolviendo a su pokemon a su pokeball- Skygger, no te saldrás con la tuya. Ganaré a la lider del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste y luego te derrotaré.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el entrenador pelicafé salió corriendo a una enorme velocidad, dejando una gran nube de polvo detrás de él, mientras que el albino se despedía de él alzando su mano contento de haber vencido de nuevo.

Detrás de él Taiyou se mantenía sereno, mirando al chico que seguia despidiendose de su rival a pesar de no estar ahí.

- La verdad que esa ha sido una gran estrategia- Pensaba el ojirojo seriamente- Engañar al rival con ataques de agua para aumentar la humedad del ambiente y luego aprovechar toda esa ventaja de campo para aumentar su propio ataque... A mí nunca se me habría ocurrido algo así, pero...

- Espero poder volver a combatir con Cyan san- Dijo el albino parando de despedirse al tiempo en que sacaba al castaño de sus pensamientos- Es muy divertido combatir con rivales fuertes, espero que el lider del siguiente gimnasio también sea tan fuerte, si no, no tendría gracia luchar- Tras guardar a mew se dispuso a proseguir su camino.

- ¡Espera un momento Sky!- Gritó Taiyou deteniendo el avance del entrenador de cabellos blancos.

Skygger volteó la mirada hacia Taiyou, quien le miraba decididamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Taiyou san?- Preguntó el albino amablemente.

- Quiero luchar contigo. ¿Por qué siempre usas títulos honoríficos?- Preguntó el castaño curioso, perdiendo la atmosfera creada hace un momento.

- Eso es porque la educación debe de estar ante todo lo demás- Explicó Skygger melancólicamente, algo que extraño al ojirrojo.

- Ah, entiendo. De todas formas quiero luchar- Dijo Taiyou volviendo a su tono desafiante- Si mal no recuerdo tiene a squirtle y a elekid, ambos pokemon entregados por el profesor Oak, podría usar a bulbasaur y a pikachu para obtener ventaja, pero el problema está en que tiene a un pokemon legendario muy poderoso, sin embargo debe de haber sufrido daños al luchar contra charmeleon ¿qué voy a hacer?- Pensó mientras planteaba una estrategia.

Sabía que su rival era poderoso incluso para ser un novato y por ello tenía que tener mucho cuidado.

El ojiazul verdoso meditó un momento, pero al final aceptó el desafío.

- Está bien lucharemos- Contestó el albino alegremente- Pero no te preocupes, no voy a usar a mew- El castaño le miró con una mezcla de extrañez y asombro- Aún sin él estoy seguro de que puedo ganar.

- Ya veo ¡bulbasaur te elijo a tí!- Dijo el castaño haciendo que su pokemon avanzase unos pasos por delante- No va a usar a mew, por lo que solo le queda usar a elekid o a squirtle y en ambos casos bulbasaur tiene ventaja.

- Empecemos ve magby- Dijo Skygger sacando a su pokemon de fuego.

Al ver a ese pokemon, el ojirrojo sacó su pokedex para tomar los datos de ese nuevo pokemon. Entonces vió algo que le asustó enormemente ya que no se esperaba que el albino tuviese a un pokemon ígneo.

- ¡No puede ser ¿Desde cuando tiene a ese pokemon?!- Se preguntó el ojirrojo asustado ya que en un solo instante el albino logró cambiar toda su estratégia- ¿Qué es este chico?... Espera no todo está perdido, aun tengo a poliwag y la humedad del ambiente que mew creó debilita los movimientos de tipo fuego y aumentan los de tipo agua- Planteando una nueva estrategia retiró a su pokemon verde- Vampos poliwag, es tu turno- Dijo sacando su pokemon acuatico.

- Muy buena elección, Taiyou san- Elogió el albino amablemente- Pero ¿no es extraño?- El ojirrojo le miró sin entender a donde quería llegar- Desde mi punto de vista eres más cuidadoso que Cyan san y parece que piensas las cosas con calma, lo que me extraña ya que oí hace tiempo que nunca habías podido ganar a Cyan aún cuando yo le gané dos veces. No lo entiendo.

- Ah eso es porque en la escuela pokemon nos dejaban escoger a los pokemon para simular combates. Cyan y los demás siempre se me adelantaban para coger los más grandes y fuertes- Contestó Taiyou.

- Ya veo, pero yo sigo con magby- Dijo Skygger asombrando a su nuevo adversario, quien se esperaba que el albino cambiase de pokemon.

- Entonces es mi oportunidad- Pensó Taiyou- Poliwag burbuja.

El pokemon azul lanzó una horda de burbujas hacia magby.

- Magby usa doble equipo- Respondió el ojiazul verdoso.

Magby se movió a una enorme velocidad creando multiples imágenes de sí mismo. Estas ilusiones semisólidas recibieron el ataque de agua, salvando así al original.

- Buen contraataque, poliwag pistola agua- Ordenó Taiyou tras elogiar a su rival.

- Ascuas- Dijo Skygger únicamente.

El pokemon acuatico liberó un fuerte chorro de agua que fué contratacado por las ráfagas de fuego.

Cuando ambos ataques chocaron provocaron una nube de vapor caliente que cubrió el lugar momentaneamente.

Aquél efecto sorprendió al castaño.

- ¿Como es que ha ocurrido esto?- Se preguntó Taiyou mentalmente- Ese magby debió haberlo capturado recientemente y mi pokedex mostró que su nivel era bajo, por lo que sus ataques de fuego no deberían haber tenido efecto sobre pistola agua de poliwag, ni tan siquiera pararlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Taiyou san? pareces preocupado ¿es que no entiendes lo que pasó?- Preguntó skygger- Mi magby puede tener un nivel bajo, eso sí, acabo de capturarlo recientemente y casi no me dió tiempo a entrenarle, pero ¿sabes por qué lo capturé a él en lugar de buscarme un pokemon de fuego más abundante?- El ojirrojo le miró seriamente, pero esperando la respuesta- Eso es porque magby es el único pokemon de tipo fuego que aún siendo una cría es capáz de expulsar llamas de unos 600°. Lo entiendes ¿verdad? este pokemon es tán poderoso que es capáz de hasta fundir las rocas.

Taiyou pareció no creerse eso último, pero supo inmediatamente que su ventaja de tipo se había esfumado.

- Aún así yo continuaré ¡poliwag pistola agua!- Ordenó el castaño haciendo que su pokemon lanzase continuos chorros de agua.

- ¡Magby esquíva y usa pantalla humo!- Gritó el albino.

El pokemon ígneo esquivó los primeros chorros y soltó de su boca una bocanada de humo negro.

- Ya veo, así que intenta ocultarse para acerarse- Pensó el ojirrojo- Poliwag entra en el humo y usa azote.

El pokemon ultramarino saltó hacia la nube negra y desde dentro se oyó un fuerte golpe.

Magby cayó al suelo después de recibir aquel golpe que también deshizo la pantalla de humo revelando a poliwag de pie, sin un rasguño.

- Esto es extraño- Dijo Skygger- Si magby recibió un golpe directo ¿como es que no se activó su habilidad?

- Me alegra que lo preguntes- Dijo Taiyou- Poliwag tiene algunas habilidades especiales entre ella una que se llama humedad, con la cual evita que ser quemado.

- Entiendo, así que tu habilidad canceló la mia. Esto es interesante- Admitió el ojiazul verdoso.

El pokemon rojo se levantó del suelo y sus brazos empezaron a desprender chispas.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó el ojirrojo.

- Cuando magby utiliza ataques de fuego genera chispas gracias al calor que al acumularse en una zona crean un nuevo ataque especial- Informó el albino- ¡Puño trueno!

Magby acuamuló todas las chispas en uno de sus brazos creando así una corriente de electricidad. Ahora con su brazo electrificado golpeó el suelo mojado haciendo que la electricidad recorriese el lugar hacia su objetivo electrocutandolo.

- ¡Poliwag!- Gritó Taiyou al ver a su pokemon sufriendo un ataque eléctrico, pero a pesar de todo ese ataque no fué suficiente para derrotar a su pokemon- Te va a ser falta mucho más que eso. ¡Poliwag azote!- El pokemon se lanzó contra su adversario descargando un potente golpe con su cola- ¡Ahora burbujas!- Inmediatamente tras golpearle soltó una serie de pompas desde su boca que estallaron sobre magby- ¡Termina con pistola agua!

Sin dar a su rival tiempo para contratacar el pokemon acuatico soltó un potente chorro de agua con el cual derrotó al pokemon de fuego.

- ¡Oh no magby!- Gritó Skygger acercandole hacia su pokemon para regresarlo a su pokeball, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa por todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho. Despues de guardar a su pokemon dirigió su mirada hacia poliwag, el cual, para sorpresa de ambos, creció de golpe desarrollando miembros superiores y una forma más grande- Ya veo...

- ¡Poliwag, has evolucionado y ahora eres poliwhirl!- Gritó Taiyou contento abrazando a su pokemon.

- Enhorabuena Taiyou san- Elogió el albino tras guardar su pokeball y sacar una tercera- Pero esto no va a quedar así- Dijo sacando a su elekid.

- Muy bien, entonces yo iré con pikachu- Dijo el castaño guardando a su pokemon de agua para luego sacar a su ratón eléctrico.

- Supongo que eso era lo que estabas esperando desde el principio, sacar a tu pokemon eléctrico- Dijo Skygger- Después de mi combate contra Cyan el terreno quedó óptimo para usar pokemon de tipo eléctrico, por eso querías saber que pokemon en lugar de sacar a pikachu directamente.

- Es increíble que lo hayas descubierto, pensaba preparar una estrategia para uyilizar este campo que favorece a los eléctricos- Admitió el ojirrojo- Ve pikachu ¡usa rayo!

El ratón amarillo soltó una descarga eléctrica que dió a elekid de pleno, pero el pokemon apenas se inmutó por el ataque recibido para sorpresa del entrenador castaño.

- ¡Trueno!- Ordenó el albino haciendo que su pokemon liberase una descarga que golpeó a pikachu haciendolo retroceder- ¿Porqué será que no lo sabías?

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Taiyou sin entender lo que su adversario quería.

- Cuando atacastes a mi elekid con electricidad, solo regorzaste su ataque especial ¿lo entiendes ahora?- Explicó Skygger.

- Eso no importa en lo más mínimo- Contestó el castaño- ¡Pikachu ataque rápido!

El pokemon ratón aumentó su velocidad al salir corriendo hacia su rival, pero elekid creó una barrera de electricidad a su alrededor con la cual repelió a pikachu.

- Hasta donde quieres llegar, acabo de repeler tu ataque- Dijo el ojiazul verdoso.

- Pikachu ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Taiyou preocupado, a lo que su pokemon asintió- Bien entonces utiliza cola férrea.

- ¡Demolición!- Ordenó Skygger.

Ambos pokemon chocaron sus ataques manteniendose en su lugar ejerciendo presión contra su oponente.

- Esto es...- Dijo el castaño.

- Lo detuvo- Dijo Skygger- Pero aun así elekid tiene un brazo libre ¡puño trueno!

Elekid cargó su puño libre de electicidad, pero pikachu giró sobre sí mismo desviando el ataque y otorgandole a su rival un portentoso golpe que lo mandó por los aires.

- Bien hecho pikachu- Elogió el ojirrojo.

- Esto aún no termina ¡puño trueno!- Ordenó el ojiazul verdoso haciendo que su pokemon completase su ataque anterior al golpear a pikachu con su puño eléctrico.

Ambos pokemon cayeron al suelo dispuestos a seguir con el combate, al igual que sus respectivos entrenadores.

- Que combate más increíble. Sky eres muy fuerte- Admitió Taiyou con un tono divertido.

- Pienso lo mismo, este combate es muy divertido. Me está costando mucho derrotarte Taiyou san- Dijo Skygger con el mismo tono, solo que más alegre.

Justo en el momento en que ambos se dispusieron a proseguir con combate, una fuerte sacudida del suelo detuvo el combate de entrenamiento y alertó a los entrenadores.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando!?- Preguntó el castaño mientras miraba por los alrededores para descubrir la causa del incidente.

- Yo que voy a saber- Contestó el albino tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

En ese momento se oyó una fuerte explosión cerca de donde se encontraban. Ambos pokedex holders miraron una gran nube de polvo que se alzaba hacia el cielo. Sintiendo curiosidad por lo que podría estar pasando por ese lugar, Taiyou y Skygger se dirigieron hacia las zonas altas del monte de la luna.

Algo lejos de ese lugar, se econtraba Ciudad Celeste, una de las ciudades que poseían uno de los gimnasios oficiales.

En ese lugar, una fuerte explosión sacudió la entrada principal metiendo la puerta dentro del edificio. Al oír el sonido de la explosión, Misty, la actual lider del gimnasio, salió hacia el balcón que daba a la sala central para ver lo que pasaba. Una vez allí se sorprendió a ver un gran número de soldados rocket invadiendo el interior del gimnasio.

- ¡¿Así que esto es el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste?!- Se oyó una voz proveniente desde las filas de los soldados.

Misty saltó desde el balcón poniendose en frente de todos los invasores mientras que uno de ellos salía desde la muchedumbre quedando a varios metros en frente de ella. Ese miembro era una mujet vestida al igual que los demás miembros de la organización, salvo por un pañuelo rojo que llevaba al cuello, el cual le identificaba.

- ¿Tu eres el que dirige a estos tipos?- Preguntó Misty al borde de la furia por la intromisión- Pensé que el team rocket se había disuelto hace años.

- Somos un nuevo team rocket. Yo soy la capitana, puedes llamarme Birgit- Dijo la capitana- Ahora tomaremos el control de este gimnasio.

- ¡Eso ni en broma. Ve gyarados!- Exclamó Misty sacando a su pokemon de agua. A lo que la capitana solo sonrió al tiempo en que sacaba a su pokemon dispuesta a conseguir el gimnasio a la fuerza.

Lejos de ahí, los dos entrenadores seguian subiendo hacia la cima del monte para descubrir quien era el que estaba causando esas explosiones.

- Oye Sky, quiero saber algo. ¿Como te hicistes esa cicatriz?- Preguntó Taiyou.

- Esta- Dijo Skygger apartando ligeramente uno de sus cabellos blancos, mostrando una cicatriz en forma de "X" en su mejilla. Taiyou asintió- Me lo hizo el team rocket- El castaño quedó asombrado al oírle, pero prefirió quedarse callado para no hacer más preguntas- ¿Qué está pasando?.

Los pokedex holders llegaron hacia un lugar en donde soldados del team rocket junto con algunos científicos estaba en frente de un agujero por donde salían diversos tipos de pokemon en formación, junto con algunos mineros que portaban una serie de rocas.

- Parece que están tramando algo- Dijo Taiyou mirando desde su escondite.

- Esos infelices- Murmuró Skygger escondiendo la mirada tras sus cabellos- ¡No los perdonaré!

- ¡Espera Sky!- Advertió el castaño, pero fue muy tarde ya que su compañero salió de su escondite obligandole a acompañarle.

Los soldados se volvieron hacia los entrenadores que buscaban detenerlos.

- Ve squirtle, usa rayo burbuja- Dijo Skygger sacando a su pokemon inicial.

El pokemon acuatico soltó una oleada de burbujas en dirección hacia los enemigos. El ataque acertó de pleno en los soldados, científicos y mineros, gracias al factor sorpresa, dejando a casi todos inconscientes.

Taiyou se quedó asombrado debido a la fuerte ofensiva por parte de su compañero.

- Tan fuerte como siempre- Dijo uno de los soldados- Sigues siendo increíble para ser un niño, hay que ser muy valiente para enfrentarnos a todos.

- ¿Te conozco de algo?- Preguntó el albino.

- Ya veo- Dijo el soldado quitandose su boina revelando su cabello marrón en forma de punta, sus ojos amarillos- La última vez no me presenté como es debido me llamo Doji, y quiero la revancha despues de nuestro primer encuentro en Ciudad plateada.

- Oh eres tú ¿como es que sobreviviste?- Preguntó Skygger en un tono menos enfadado y denotando cierta curiosidad.

- Ah eso. Mientras estaba en esa niebla venenosa cree una ilusión para poder escapar- Explicó Doji.

- Así que ese es el mocoso que arruinó nuestros planes en Ciudad Plateada- Dijo otro miembro poniendose en frente de Doji junto con un enorme pokemon cuadrupedo de color gris.

- Tu eres un teniente del team rocket- Dijo Taiyou.

- Nos conoce, que impertinente- Dijo el teniente rocket- ¿Quien eres?

- Bueno, creo que tengo que responderte así que hagamoslo- Dijo el castaño haciendo que su pikachu se ponga en frente suya- ¡Yo te reto!

- Rhyhorn lanza rocas- Ordenó el teniente sin perder tiempo.

El pokemon de roca abrió su boca y soltó una descarga de pedruscos los cuales golpearon a pikachu hasta llegar a cubrirle completamente. Sin embargo el pokemon amarillo salió hacia del montóm de piedras con un gran salto.

Reuniendo una cantidad considerable de electricidad, formó una esfera la cual golpeó con su cola haciendo que impactase en el pokemon grisáceo.

- Eso era bola voltio- Dijo Skygger.

- Te podrás ver lindo, pikachu, pero ohh eres muy rudo- Admitió el ojirrojo.

- Ah, me haces recordar cuando era un niño- Dijo el teniente acercandose hacia su pokemon y sacando una jeringilla- Déjame darte un pequeño regalo... de la cruda realidad- Para sorpresa de los pokedex holders el pokemon cambió de forma al recibir el líquido en su interior- Aplastalos.

- Se convirtió de rhyhorn en rhydon- Expresó el castaño con una denotable sorpresa.

- No te olvides de mí squirtle ataca- Ordenó Skygger haciendo que su pokemon lanzó una fuerte oleada de agua que pareció afectar a rhydon- ¡Está funcionando lo vincimos!

- Crees que es tan facil, pero te equivocas- Dijo el teniente. Rhydon resistió el ataque mientras que el cuerno de su cara empezó a girar a una gran velocidad- Cuerno taladro- El giro del cuerno creó una fuerza centrifuga que revertió la fuerza de agua haciendo que los entrenadores reciban el ataque.

- Me las pagarás- Dijo Taiyou resistiendo a duras penas.

- Quizas en la otra vida- Contestó el teniente rocket.

- ¡Pikachu ataca!- Ordenó el castaño.

El pokemon eléctrico se lanzó con furia hacia rhydon, pero éste le aplastó con pisotón.

- ¡Se acabó. Rhydon ataca!- Ordenó el teniente.

Su pokemon volvió a hacer girar su cuerno para luego clavarlo en la tierra rocosa, partiendola en pedazos, los cuales cayeron sobre Taiyou.

- Se que nadie gana todas sus batallas, pero no pienso perder contra unos idiotas como ustedes- Dijo el castaño.

- Tienes razón Taiyou san. No podemos perder aquí ¡squirtle azote!- Ordenó el albino haciendo que su pokemon golpease al enemigo con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle retroceder y liberar a pikachu- Azote se vuelve más fuerte cuanto más debilitado esté mi squirtle.

- Espera Skygger, no te olvides de mí- Dijo Doji sacando a otro pokemon- Sal drowzee y usa psiquico- Con una fuerza psiquica elevó todas las rocas que creó su teniente para aventarlos contra los pokedex holders.

- ¡Pikachu ahora!- Gritó Taiyou haciendo que su pokemon liberase una gran descarga eléctrica que electrocutó tanto a los pokemon como a los miembros del team rocket.

La descarga causó una nube de polvo. Tras disiparse los miembros del team rocket vieron como los dos entrenadores ya no estaban.

- Madició se han escapado- Maldijo el teniente.

- Pero si se han escapado quiere decir que nosotros hemos ganado- Dijo Doji levantandose despues del ataque.

- Tienes razón ahora podremos continuar con la búsqueda de la piedra lunar- Dijo el teniente viendo despertar a todos sus subordinados.

Mientras tanto, lo dos entrenadores volvieron su camino hacia Ciudad Celeste. Sin embargo el agrio sabor de la huída les consumía por dentro.

- Fue una pérdida de tiempo- Dijo Taiyou- Eran demasiado fuertes, si hubiesemos seguido nos habrían derrotado. Bueno, al menos he conseguido esta roca tan rara- Miró la roca, con una luna creciente en su centro, que portaba en su mano- ¿No crees Sky?

En ese momento se dió cuenta de que su compañero no le escuchaba, por lo que al volverse hacia él, se encontró con que su squirtle había cambiado de forma haciendose más grande y ganando una pomposa cola, orejas con forma de aleta, y un tono de piel más fuerte.

- Al parecer no todo fue una pérdida de tiempo- Dijo Skygger contento de que su squirtle se transformase en un wartortle- Y además que capturé a un nuevo pokemon raro- Sacó una pokeball con un clefairy dentro, mostrandosela a su compañero.

- ¡¿Cuando lo has atrapado?!- Preguntó Taiyou alarmado ya que no podía entender en qué momento de la batalla pudo haber capturado a un nuevo pokemon- Una cosa Sky, ¿por qué no sacastes a mew? hubiesemos podido ganarles con un pokemon legendario de nuestra parte.

- Si, porque será- Dijo el albino- Supongo que me olvidé que lo tenía- La respuesta causó que una gran gota de sudor recorriese la nuca de su compañero- Jeg ¡vamos a Ciudad Celeste antes de que anochezca!- En un parpadeo salió dejando una nube de polvo.

- ¡Oye esperame!- Gritó el castaño corriendo detrás de él.

Entre tanto, en el gimnasio de la ciudad, Misty cayó al suelo llena de rasguños. Sus pokemon adornaban el suelo de la sala totalemnte inconscientes.

- Tampoco era la gran cosa- Dijo Birgit sin creerse aún lo facil que fue derrotar a la lider del gimnasio- A partir de ahora este gimnasio pertenecerá al team rocket- Los soldados que la acompañaban alzaron su puño en señal de su victoria.


	7. Chapter 7

VS. Gyarados

Las llamas del campo fueron apaciguadas gracias a una lluvia momentanea.

- Con todo esto... parece que nos hemos pasado un poco- Susurró Skygger visiblemente cansado despues de un arduo entrenamiento para fortalecerse junto con sus pokemon y la prueba de su progreso residía en la tierra arrasada que yacía ante ellos- Ya he tenido suficiente- Los pokemon del albino asintieron volviendo a sus pokeball.

La derrota del monte de la luna a manos del team rocket había dejado un mal sabor de boca a ambos entrenadores.

Sin embargo ese encuentro solo era el principio de un acontecimiento más grande. La malvada organización estaba tomando la ciudad por la fuerza y con la victoria del gimnasio celeste estaban a un paso de conquistarla.

Saliendo de las afueras se oyeron pisadas detrás del albino.

- Oye tú- Llamó uno de los soldados rocket- ¿Eres tú el que tiene al legendario pokemon mew?

Skygger sonrió ligeramente, aquél grupo de soldados podría darle alguna pista de donde encontrar a aquellas personas de las cuales deseaba vengarse.

Taiyou entró decidido al gimnasio a ganar su segunda medalla y tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con dos soldados rocket.

- Mira que sorpesa si es un aspirante- Dijo uno de los soldados ansioso por librar una batalla.

- Nunca viene de más robar nuevos pokemon- Dijo su compañero sacando su pokeball negra.

- Soldados rocket en el gimnasio- Pensó el castaño extrañado- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Los soldados sacaron a un kofing y a un raticate, los cuales se abalanzaron contra el entrenador, pero la aparición de poliwhirl congeló a los pokemon agresores para luego partirlos en pedazos con un golpe certero matandolos en el acto.

Tras eliminar a los pokemon sacó a su pikachu y electrocutó a los soldados.

El combate llamo la atención de la capitana del escuadrón.

- Tú no eres un entrenador corriente- Expresó Birgit con satisfacción relamiendose sus labios.

- ¿Tú quién eres?- Preguntó el entrenador castaño desconfiado- No eres la lider del ginmasio.

- Muy perspicaz. Soy la capitana del shin team rocket Birgit- Se presentó la mujer luciendo en una pose femenian- Y esta es la lider- Extendió su mano elegantemente hacia un punto del lugar revelando a Misty encadenada y amordazada, sobre una piscina llena de carvanha hambrientos- No fue dificil derrotarla de hecho este es su castigo por desafiarme y perder. Si quieres salvarla tendrás que derrotarme, si no ambos seréis comida para los carvanha

- ¡Tú sueltala!- Gritó Taiyou furioso haciendo que poliwhirl se lanzase contra ella, pero fue repelido con un coletazo de gyarados- Ese pokemon es...

- No te sorprendas- Dijo la capitana- Ahora sus pokemon son míos y pronto los tuyos también.

- ¡No me jodas, tú!- Respondió el ojirrojo fieramente.

La capitana negó con su cabeza.

- No se le habla así a una dama- Respondió Birgit chasqueando los dedos para que gyarados se lanzase contra el entrenador para morderle.

Taiyou saltó a un lado esquivando por poco la arremetida del pokemom acuatico.

- Qué velocidad- Pensó Taiyou impresionado- Pikachu placaje eléctrico- Su pokemon amarillo corrió rodeandose de un aura electrica pero gyarados le evitó lanzandose en una nueva acometida contra su entrenador- Mierda le esquivó- En ese momento poliwhirl usó su rayo hielo para crear un muro hecho de hielo pero el ataque del pokemon de agua hizo añicos el muro y mandó al castaño a volar.

Poliwhirl agarró a su entrenador consiguiendo para evitar que sufriese daños.

- Gracias poliwhirl- Agradeció Taiyou para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la capitana del team rocket- Gyarados es el pokemon de Misty ¿como puede controlar a los pokemon otros entrenadores tan facilmente?- Pensó desesperadamente pero en ese momento vió algo que brillaba en la mano de la capitana- Claro, eso es.

- Esto termina aquí. ¡Cascada!- Ordenó Birgit haciendo que su gyarados soltase una gran descarda de agua desde su boca.

- ¡No, yo no perderé. Poliwhirl rayo hielo!- Gritó el ojirrojo.

Su pokemon logró usar su poder de conjelación logrando detener el avance del agua.

- Ya veo, congeló el principio del ataque, el cual era más extenso para así crear un muro sólido que le sirvió de defensa- Pensó Misty impresionada con el joven entrenador.

- No está mal, pero no te será suficiente- Dijo Birgit.

- Te equivocas gyarados está derrotado- Contestó Taiyou sembrando la duda tanto en su adversario como en la lider del gimnasio- Y eso es porque toda esta agua refuerza el ataque eléctrico de mi pikachu.

El pokémon eléctrico apareció en frente del agresor liberando una corriente de electricidad que golpeó al pokemon aguatico hasta derrotarle.

- Enhorabuena por tu hazaña, pero no creas que has ganado- Dijo Birgit sin inmutarse de perder un pokemon tan fuerte- ¿Lo has olvidado? Has derrotado al pokemon esa patética lider, pero no los míos. Ve por ellos Venomoth- Dijo lanzando una pokeball desde la cual salió un pokemon de tipo bicho de color violáceo.

- Ese pokemon... oh no ese chico está acabado- Pensó Misty desilusionada.

- No se que pokemon has sacado ahora, pero no te servirá de nada- Dijo Taiyou visiblemente confiado.

- Al contrario mi joven rival no te dejes engañar por las apariencias. Venomoth para lizador- Ordenó la capitana a su pokemon, el cual voló lo suficientemente alto para soltar una especie de polvo brillante de color amarillo.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó el ojirrojo- No puedo moverme- Dirigió su mirada hacia sus compañeros- Ellos tampoco, ¡maldición!

- Bueno, es hora de acabar con esto- Amenazó la capitana.

Su venomoth descendió a una grán velocidad hacia el entrenador quien solo pudo maldecir ante su incapacidad debido a la parálisis del pokemon enemigo.

En ese momento una luz rojiza cubrió los huecos de las puertas del gimnasio, haciendo que estallaran permitiendo que una gran ráfaga de fuego entrase golpeando al instante al pokemon venenoso hasta convertirlo en cenizas.

- Venomoth- Dijo la capitana impactada con la muerte de su pokemon. Dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada en donde vió a un chico entrando lentamente mientras cargababa sobre sus hombros los cuerpos de algunos reclutas del team rocket mientras que arrastraba a los demás por el cuello de sus uniformes. A su lado estaba su magby preparado para luchar- ¿Quién eres?

- ¡Sky kun!- Apresuró a decir Taiyou al verle.

- Siento mucho la tardanza- Dijo Skygger dejando caer a los soldados al suelo para aliviar sus hombros- Vaya, así que tú eres la lider de estos debiluchos.

- No se como has derrotado a estos reclutas, pero no vas a irte derrositas- Dijo Birgit sacando una nueva pokeball- Ve a por él hitmonchan. Ataca con puño hielo.

Desde la pokeball lanzada salió un pokemon alto armado con guantes de boxeo. Los cuales empezaron a emitir unas descargas azuladas que congelaban todo lo que estaba en su radio hacie do que la temperatura descienda.

El pokemon enemigo se lanzó contra el albino, pero entre ellos magby se interpuso decidido a proteger a su entrenador.

- Puño fuego- Dijo Skygger alzando su brazo.

Los brazos del pokemon rojo se envolvieron en llamas intensas de color rojo vivo. Con ello magby respondió al ataque de hitmonchan chocando ambas técnicas las cuales intentaban prevalecer la una sobre la otra.

- Te será inutil rechazar el ataque de hitmonchan- Dijo la capitana del team rocket, pero para su sopresa magby logró ganar terreno hasta logran golpear el pecho de hitmonchan agujereandolo- No. No es posible- Se fijó que la mano que Skygger mantení alzada emitía un brillo plateado- Esa es la medalla roca, maldición así que tu la tenías.

- La medalla roca aumenta el ataque de todos mis pokemon- Explicó Skygger guardando la medalla- Ya no tienes más pokemon, acabaré contigo.

Birgit retrocedió unos pasos. Era cierto que ya no le quedaban má pokemon, su hitmonchan era su as, pero fue vencido.

- ¡No, todavía no!- Gritó la capitana sacando un control remoto- Si te acercas dejaré que la lider del gimnasio caiga.

- ¡Eso es trampa!- Gritó Taiyou enfadado. El castaño recuperó su movilidad junto a sus pokemon- Sueltala ya no tiene caso seguir haciendo esto.

- No podéis hacer nada. Entregadme a vuestros pokemon ¿o no os importa lo que le pase a ella?- Amenzó la capitana con aires de superioridad al tener de nuevo el control de la situación.

- ¡No!- Dijo Skygger en voz alta- No dejaré a mis pokemon a una escoria del team rocket.

- Sky kun, la vida de Misty está en juego- Dijo Taiyou tratando de recordandole la situación a su amigo.

- Si no me entregas a tus pokemon entonces dejaré que ella caiga- Dijo la capitana.

- No me importa en absoluto- Dijo el albino impresionando a los presentes- Acabaré con el team rocket y no me importa lo que le pase a esa mujer puesto que yo pensaba en acabar con ella para conseguir la segunda medalla.

- Muy bien como quieras- Dijo Birgit sin otra opción apretando el mando. Una pequeña explosión hizo soltar la cuerda que ataba a Misty dejandola caer sobre la piscina llena de carvanha.

- ¡No lo permitiré!- Gritó Taiyou sacando a su bulbasaur, el cual logró atraparla con sus latigo cepa. Taiyou se alegró de haberla salvado, pero su alegría fue momentanea ya que los carvahna rompieron las lianas de bulbasaur con sus afilados dientes.

- Mew psiquico- Ordenó Skygger haciendo que su pokemon legendario liberase una onda de energia que paró la caída de la chica y la lanzó sobre Taiyou, quien la atrapó en el aire.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el ojirrojo liberandola de las ataduras.

- Si, gracias por salvarme- Respondió Misty agradecida.

Las cosas ya no ibana bien para la capitana del team rocket: sus subordinados han sido derrotados, sus pokemon han caído, la lider fue liberada y ahora eran tres los enemigos que estaban en su contra.

- Esto no quedará así, todavía tengo la medalla cascada- Dijo Birgit sacando la medalla robada- Con esta medalla todos los pokemon de agua están bajo mi control- La medalla brilló con una luz celeste- Carvahna atacadles.

Todos los pokemon de agua que estaban en la piscina salieron disparados contra los entrenadores.

- Pikachu- Dijo Taiyou.

- Elekid, magby- Dijo Skygger.

- ¡Atacad!- Gritaron ambos entrenadores haciendo que sus pokemon lancen sus mejores ataques eléctricos con tal de acabar con los enemigos.

Con los ataques de electricidad combinados consiguieron derrotar facilmente a los carvahna para luego buscar con la mirada a la capitana del team rocket pero al parecer ésta había aprovechado el último ataque para poder huír del lugar.

- Mierda se ha escapado- Maldijo Skygger retornando a los pokemon a su lugar de descanso.

Taiyou se sorprendió al ver a su compañero tan molesto pero no le dió mucha importancia ya que lo que le importaba en ese momento era asegurarse de que la lider del gimnasio celeste estuviese bien.

Misty se acercó hacia Skygger dando grandes pasos. Con su ceño fruncido daba a entender que estaba enfadada con el albino.

- ¡Oye tú ¿qué era eso de que querías dejarme morir?!- Gritó Misty a Skygger quien la miró con ojos curiosos- ¿Quién te has creído que eres? Ya sabías que esa mujer estaba loca y que podía matarme pero encima tu la animas a que lo haga ¿qué clase de persona eres tú?

- ¿Qué pasa con esa mujer? Le hemos salvado la vida, pero ella...- Pensó Taiyou mirando la escena en donde Misty seguía regañando al albino. En ese momento su pikachu se había subido a su hombro y había señalado al entrenador blanco- Pikachu... ah ya veo Sky kun está...

- Oye vieja- Dijo Skygger interrumpiendola- Tengamos un combate.

- ¡No, ni siquiera estaba escuchandola!- Pensó el castaño con asombro.

La palabra "vieja" fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Misty, a quien le había aparecido una vena en la sien. La pelinaranja agarró del cuello de la sudadera del albino mientras le miraba sombría mente.

- ¡A quién le estás llamando vieja!- Gritó Misty al borde de estrangular al aspirante albino.

- Me... me estás... haciendo daño- Dijo el albino poniendo una mirada lastímera en combinación de una cara muy linda. Como resultado la lider del gimnasio le soltó y se apartó como si estuviese haciendo algo horrible e incluso llegó a reprocharse a sí misma.

-...- Taiyou no tenía palabras en la boca y menos en su mente para decir nada al respecto.

En ese momento una persona entró en el edificio llamando la atención de los presentes.

- ¿Qué demonios ha ocurido aquí?- Preguntó el sujeto con una voz neutra pero denotando un asombro por el estado del edificio.

- Tu eres...- Dijo Misty mirandole detenidamente, trantando de reconocerle por su pelo rojo, sus ojos grises, su abrigo negro y sus guantes del mismo color y sus pantalones grisis claros.

- ¡Silver!- Gritó Taiyou de alegría corriendo hacia el pelirrojo hasta quedar frente a él- Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

El pelirrojo posó su mirada en el castaño para acariciarle la cabeza con su mano en señal de afecto.

- Había oído que una organización con el nombre de team rocket ha aparecido y el profesor Oak me pidió que lo investigara- Contó el pelirrojo- Pero tambien mi hermana me ha contado que te escapastes de casa y me pidió que te trajese de vuelta.

Taiyou no sabía como hacerle frente a la situación, por una parte el no quería volver a casa. Había iniciado su viaje pokemon que tánto había deseado, pero por otro no podía negarselo a Silver ni a su madre.

- Eso no será necesario- Dijo Skygger llamando la atención de los presentes- Taiyou no se irá a ninguna parte, le necesito para poder acabar con el team rocket y si insistes en que vuelva te las verás conmigo.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Silver desconfiado ante el chico que acavaba de desafiarle.

- Es mi amigo, se llama Skygger- Explicó Taiyou.

- Ya veo- Dijo Silver- Skygger, pareces muy confiado a pesar de ser un entrenador quien recién empezó su viaje- Dijo con un tono desafiante.

La atmosfera del lugar se empezó a tornarse tensa, y la pelea entre esos dos entrenadores era inminente y los esfuerzos de Misty y Taiyou no parecían dar resultado, pero de no ser por una persona que llegó gritando desde afuera.

- ¡Misty sama!- Gritó un hombre llegando al gimnasio. Parecía ser un discípulo de la lider pelinaranja- Hay unas personas vestidas de negro en la ciudad que están destruyendo todo.

- El team rocket- Dijo Skygger enfadado- No los perdonaré- En un parpadeo el albino marchó corriendo dejando una nube de humo detrás de sí.

- Lo siento Silver- Se disculpó Taiyou- No puedo dejar que se vaya él solo- Sin darle tiempo al pelirrojo de replicar el castaño se fué corriendo detrás de su amigo.

Silver miró como su sobrino se alejaba hacia la ciudad en busca de más batallas. Estába decidido a seguir a los entrenadores, pero todavía necestaba hacer algo.

- Nunca me esperaba esto del team rocket, no después de la última batalla contra The Mask of Ice y sus soldados enmascarados- Expresó Misty con mal genio al recordar las amargas batallas pasadas- Silver puedes adelantarte, yo iré en cuanto ponga orden en este lugar.

- La última vez, sí y por no contar cuando intentaron capturar a arceus- Susurró Silver- ¡Oye Misty!- Llamó a la chica, quien se giró y atrapó por sorpresa la medalla cascada- Una mujer que salió corriendo del gimnasio la dejó caer- Dijo para luego sacar a su honchkrow y salir volando hacia la ciudad colgado de la pata del pokemon.

En el centro de la ciudad un grupo de reclutas del team rocket armaba un gran escándalo usando grandes pokemon que destruían todo lo que encontraban. Sin que ellos lo esperasen una descarga de energía golpeóa a uno de los pidgeot de la organización derribandolo.

A lo lejos los reclutas podían ver como se avercaba corriendo un chico de cabello blanco junto con su elekid.

- Tú mocoso ¿te das cuenta de lo que hás hecho?- Preguntó uno de los reclutas enfurecido.

- Cómo te atreves a hacernos frente, lo vás a lamentar- Dijo otro recluta.

- Vosotros sois los mismos que estaban en el mt moon ¿verdad?. Pues bién esta será mi venganza y os advierto que estoy muy enfadado- Dijo Skygger en tono de amenaza, pero para su sorpresa los reclutas más que aterrorizarse o asombrarse se empezaron a reirse, lo cual era muy irritante para el chico de cabellos blancos.

- Eres un niño muy divertido, entreganos tus pokemon y te dejaremos irte- Ofreció el recluta de buena manera al considerar inofensivo al entrenador que se hallaba en frente suya.

- Si tanto los quieres ven tú a por ellos- Contestó el entrenador albino- Pero no te garantizo que salgas bien parado despues de esto.

Aquellas palbras desafiantes trajeron consigo la ira de los reclutas, que se habían cansado de oír las palabras llenas de provocación y odio.

- Muy bien tú lo has querído- Dijo el recluta del team rocket chasqueando su latigo, dandole la orden a los pokemon que ataquen.

Sacando tambien a su magby y a su wartortle Skygger logró contener las acometidas de los pokemon del team rocket, que eran mayoritariamente de tipo venenoso y siniestro, todo gracias a la bonificación que otorgaba la medalla roca.

La lucha se prolongó más alla de lo que el entrenador blanco había especulado y comenzaba a entender que con esos tres pokemon no conseguiría uan victoria facil como se había propuesto al empezar el combate. Los soldados del team rocket empezaban a ganar terreno gracias a su superioridad numérica, sin embargo Taiyou apareció en ese momento haciendo retroceder a los enemigos.

- Has tardado mucho- Se quejó Skygger.

- Fuíste tú quien se marchó tras estos tipos- Replicó Taiyou- Sky kun eres muy impulsivo- El albino miró a su amigo con molestia, pero no mostó queja alguna pues la situación en la que se encontraba no lo permitía.

- Mira bien- Dijo Skygger a Taiyou- Voy a mostrar de lo que realmente es capáz de hacer mi comodín. ¡Ve mew!- El chico sacó a su pokemon legendario sorprendiendo a los reclutas de la malvada organización, cuyos pokemon lanzaron sus mejores ataques- Usa ciclón en forma defensiva- Mew invocó una corriente de aire a su alrededor que aumentó instantaneamente su tamaño hasta ser un gran tornado que repelió los ataques lanzados.

- Impresionante- Dijo Taiyou viendo el impresionante poder del pokemon rosado- Pero no me voy a quedar atrás. ¡Bulbasaur rayo solar!- El pokemon verde reunió en su semilla una gran cantidad de energía solar para soltar todo ese poder contra los soldados rocket acabando con ellos.

- Parece que tenéis la situación controlada- Dijo Silver apareciendo desde el aire para sorpresa de los chicos- Sin embargo esto tdavía no ha acabado- Con su mano señaló a nuevos soldados apareciendo desde cada esquina.

- Enhorabuena por haber llegado tan lejos, sin emabrgo ¿no véis que somos demasiados?- Expresó una recluta que se encontraba frente a los entrenadores, sentada en el borde de un puente junto a un gran ekans rodeando su cuerpo. Detrás de ella y rodeando a los tres pokedex holders se situaron los soldados en una posición estratégica- Quiero que os rindáis inmediatamente.

- Se equivocan ellos, voy a soltar toda mi furia- Dijo Skygger seriamente.

- Mala cosa, son demasiados- Dijo Silver ajustandose los guantes- Esto va a ser un fastidio total.

- Taiyou, voy a terminar con esto ensegida, así que echame una mano ¿vale?- Preguntó Skygger tocando el hombro de su amigo castaño.

- Dalo por hecho- Contestó Taiyou preparandose para el combate junto con los demás.

- Ekans mordisco- Ordenó la recluta mandando a su pokemon contra Skygger, quien no dudó en contraatacar.

- Elekid puño trueno- Ordenó el ojiazul a su pokemon amarillo, quien en un alarde de gran velocidad apareció al lado de ekans conectandole un puñetazo cargado de electricidad, mandando al pokemon venenoso por los aires.

- Poliwhirl rayo hielo- Ordenó Taiyou haciendo que su pokemon saltase al aire, formando en sus manos un orbe de color azul dese el cual salieron tres ráfagas de energía que congelaron todo el camino hasta llegar al pokemon causando que explostase formando una nube que llegó hasta el suelo cubriendolo todo temporalmente en una neblina.

Desde la neblina salió Silver con su feraligatr dispuesto a terminar con sus adversarios.

- ¡Ve por ellos. Hidrocañón!- Gritó Silver ordenando a su pokemon aquatico que lanzase una tremenda ráfaga de agua a presión.

- Esto es, un ataque definitivo- Dijo uno de los reclutas inmovilizado minutos antes de que el ataque llegase a ellos.

Sin perder tiempo Skygger también salió de la cortina de humo junto con sus pokemon.

- ¡Elekid inmovilizalos con onda trueno!- Ordenó Skygger a su pokemon eléctrico quien soltó una descarga de electricidad con la cual paralizó a los reclutas rockets, quienes no se esperaban movimiento alguno de parte suya- Pero esto no va a quedar así. ¡Mew acabalos con bola voltio!- El pokemon psiquico acumuló energía en una esfera hecha de energía eléctrica, la cual fue potenciada gracias a la electricidad de la onda trueno usada antes.

Con una oportuna estratégia, Skygger acabó con los soldados rocket de golpe gracias a la explosión producida por el impacto de la bola voltio reforzada. Mientas, Taiyou no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Bulbasaur ataca con ciclón hojas!- Ordenó Taiyou haciendo que su pokemon de tipo planta formase un tornado de hojas que paró los ataques de los pokemon enemigos como si fuera una pared para luego mandar por los aires a los soldados rocket que quedaban.

- Aun quedan unos que se escapan, vamos tras ellos- Dijo Skygger dispuesto a seguir con la lucha aun habiendola ganado, pero en ese momento una mano le sujetó el hombro.

- Espera, no lo hagas- Dijo Silver deteniendo al entrenador blanco, quien le miró con molestia- Mira a tus pokemon están en su límite- Señaló a elekid, magby y mew, quienes jadeaban de cansancio- Tienes que dejar que se recuperen ¿es que acaso no te importa en qué estado se encuentran?- Skygger dirigió su mirada hacia sus compañeros y se mantuvo silencioso unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió.

Una vez en el centro pokemon, los doctores empezaron con su trabajo sanando a los pokemon mientras los pokedex holders permanecían en la sección de cafetería, esperando hasta que los doctores terminen.

Sentados a la mesa, Taiyou y Skygger permanecían callados, con una expresión de serenidad a la vez que decepción, como si hubiesen suspendido con la nota más baja un exámen que llevaban semanas preparandose. Silver no le tomó demasiada importancia al asunto, pero ese silencio le empezaba a incomodar.

- Oye, vosotros dos ¿por qué os comportáis de esa manera?- Preguntó Silver- Hemos salido ilesos, pero esa no es razón para lamentaros.

- No es eso- Contestó Taiyou- Venimos aquí para hacernos con la medalla casada, pero ahora el gimnasio estará en obras y no podremos obtenerla.

- Entonces id al siguiente gimnasio y cuando acaben de arreglarlo podéis volver. Así de simple- Dijo Silver dando un sorbo a su bebido mientras que los dos entrenadores le miraban incredulamente, lamentandose en su interior por no haber llegado a una conclusión tan simple.

- Pero vayamos a otro caso ¿por qué este nuevo team rocket atacó la ciudad de esa manera?- Preguntó Silver cruzandose de brazos- Antes ellos buscaban la forma de hacerse con los pokemon legendarios, pero ahora parece que quieren conquistar kanto ¿a qué se debe ese cambio tan drástico?.

- Puede ser porque ellos vinieron por las medallas- Dijo Misty apareciendo derrepente, logrando con ellos asustar a los jovenes entrenadores- Cuando llegaron a esta ciudad lo primero que hicieron fue tomar el gimnasio. Creo que esa fue la razón principal.

- Sin emabrgo en Ciudad Plateada no hubo ningún intento de toma ni de gimnasio ni de ciudad- Interrumpió Taiyou- Nosotros estuvimos en el torneo de Ciudad plateada por las medallas roca y no vimos al team rocket.

- Eso fue yo acabé con ellos en ese lugar- Dijo Skygger tranquilamente, a lo que todos le miraron asombrados- ¡No en ese sentido, su plan era destruír el centro pokemon para que despues del torneo nadie pudiese curar a sus pokemon y así tomar la ciudad y el gimnasio de golpe!- Apresuró a decir antes de que nadie dijese nada, logrando con ello tranquilizar a los demás.

- Ya veo, entonces esas son sus intenciones- Dijo Silver levantandose- Voy a llamar al profesor Oak y a los demás para informarles.

Tras la marcha de Silver el silencio volvió a reinar momentaneamente, ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a decir nada formando una nueva atmosfera incomoda para la lider del gimnasio. En ese momento una enfermera llamó a Taiyou y a Skygger para que se acercasen a recuperar a sus pokemon, los cuales estaban ya en perfecta forma dispuespuestos a seguir combatiendo.

- Oye, Sky kun hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿cómo pudimos volvernos tan fuertes en tan poco tiempo?- Preguntó Taiyou al mirar sus pokeballs.

- Eso es porque mi mew esta infectado por un extraño virus llamado Pokerus- Explicó Skygger- Ese virus hace que los pokemon sean más fuertes y es muy contagioso.

- ¡Claro!- Dijo Taiyou con asombro y alegría- Por eso charmeleon de Cyan se volvió pudo evolucionar tán rápido y eso explica por qué pudimos vencer a esos del team rocket.

Ambos chicos regresaron hacia la sección de la cafetería, pero antes de que llegaran hacia donde estaban una persona les llamó.

- Disculpad vosotros dos ¿sois Taiyou y Skygger?- Preguntó un hombre de cabello negro. Sobre sus ojos llevaba ugrandes gafas cuadradas, vestía con un atuendo típico de un doctor o un científico.

- Si, somos nosotros- Apresuró Taiyou a decir antes de que Skygger soltase uno de sus sarcasmos molestos.

El científico pareció alegrase de encontrarles y con una sonrisa sacó una especie de dispositivo del bolsillo de su bata.

- El profesor Oak sama me envió para que os diera algo que a él se le olvidó daros- Dijo el científico tecleando el dispositivo mientras los chicos le miraban confusos- Vamos, entregadme vuestras pokedex- La frase que usó no era la más adecudada para la situación en la que se encontraban y los entrenadores dudaron por un instante, pero finalmente accedieron y se las entregaron- El profesor Oak sama hizo que estas nuevas pokedex tuviesen una nuevas aplicaciones como la de ser un videoemisor, un mapa y cosas así- Con su dispositivo acabó de programar la pokedex de Taiyou para empezar con la de Skygger- Sin embargo debido a una serie de problemas se le olvidó activarlas completamente y quedaron como unas pokedex normales. Bueno, ya está- Dijo entregandole a Skygger la suya- Ahora tengo que buscar a Cyan, me pregunto donde está- Dijo para sí mismo mientras se marchaba tras despedirse de los chicos.

Taiyou se alegró mucho con las nuevas aplicaciones instaladas, mientras que Skygger le dió poca importancia al asunto ya que su mente divagaba en respecto a otros asuntos.

- Oye, Sky kun- Llamó el castaño ojirrojo al albino, quien le miró extrañado por la forma en que los ojos de su amigo brillaban con gran alegría- Intercambiemos los números de pokedex.

- Buena idea- Dijo Skygger- Si te topas con el team rocket me puedes avisar.

Tras intercambiar los telefonos se reunieron con Silver, el cual había terminado de hablar por su videoemisor. Cuando oyó lo que el científico les había instalado en su pokedex se alegró mucho por los chicos y no dudó en añadirles a sus contactos, por si ellos necesitaban su ayuda.

- Escuchad, yo voy a irme adelantando- Dijo Skygger- Ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar, voy a ir a otra ciudad- Miró al pelirrojo mientras sonreia misteriosamente- Tú, la próxima vez que nos encontremos libraremos un combate- Al pelirrojo pareció agradarle la idea ya que quería comporbar como de fuertes podrían volverse esos dos- Vel, farvel (bueno, adios)- Dijo saliendo del centro pokemon.

Los dos se quedaron miradole con una gran gota de sudor recorriendoles la cabeza. Pero luego se miraron y sonrieron.

- Bueno, Silver yo también voy marchando- Dijo Taiyou- Todavía quiero explorar el mundo, no tengo interés en volver a casa- Sin que el pelirrojo pudiese contestarle el castaño salió corriendo del centro pokemon.

Silver también salió del lugar y sacó a su pokemon alado para salir volando hacia su siguiente destino al igual que los nuevos pokedex holders.


End file.
